


I'am your Father

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, M/M, Male Pregnant, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: Padre es aquel que comparte tus mismas raíces, pero también es aquel que vela por ti, te ama y te protege como uno, a toda costa, y de todo lo que la vida pudiera pasarte encima; Michele lo tenía demasiado en cuenta.Anezka tenía dos papás, pero solo uno era más importante, y el verdadero.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Michele Crispino & Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> ∆ Two-shot
> 
> ∆ Drama & Fluff, mucho fluff // Mpreg
> 
> ∆ Semi-AU // Omegaverse 
> 
> ∆ Menciones/Insinuaciones de otras ships

Mickey sentía un revoltijo de nervios y alegría en esos momentos, tan solo llegar a casa y dar lo que tanto había esperado por varios meses.

Sus manos sostenían el sobre importante, siendo seguido del temblor que producía estás mismas, al punto de tener la mejor opción de guardarlas en los bolsillos de su suéter, mientras dejaba que el taxi lo dirigiera al apartamento para llevar buenas nuevas del porqué su visita hacia la clínica el día de hoy.

Estaba ansioso, pero no podía dejar de temer en lo que pensaría… Él. No habían hablado mucho de ello, y ahora viniendo con aquella prueba lo tenía comiéndole casi vivo; No estaba seguro si estuviese conforme con el resultado.

¿Y si quería que fuese distinto? De todas maneras aún faltaba saber otros detalles de ello, pero por el momento, tendrían que conformarse por lo primero de todo aquel asunto

El taxi se había detenido en la zona acordada; Michele pagó al conductor para así salir del transporte, respirar un poco antes de que tener que ver el último mensaje que le mandaron.

_ "Estaré en casa en 20 minutos". _

Había sido enviado hace una hora, justamente cuando estaba en medio de la consulta.

Ya debe estar adentro.

—Tranquilo Michele, solo… Solo es él. —Se habló con intento de determinación— Él decidió esto, se tendrá que conformar con el resultado

No sirvió de nada su charla motivacional a sí mismo, pero aún así, tomó la agalla de entrar y enfrentar.

Al llegar a su piso y número de apartamento, tuvo más procesamiento de lo que pudiese ser el resultado, lo calmó un poco, o eso había sido hasta que abrió la puerta, y lo encontró a él.

—Yo… Yo he vuelto. —Anuncio, en lo que cerraba la puerta.

El otro lo miró con una ceja alzada, y se acercó con cierta lentitud, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no hubiese mucho espacio entre ambos.

Sin esperar, lo tomó de su cintura y beso su frente.

—Me di cuenta. —Respondió él, regalándole una sonrisa, que para el Omega, era una de las más encantadoras que pudo haber visto en su vida— Bueno verte otra vez, Mickey.

El llamado rodó sus ojos con burla, correspondiendo el gesto con el cual el más alto le había recibido.

—Solo fue una hora más, además de que tienes que ejercer mejor tus rutinas. —Golpeteo el pecho fornido del otro— Checo tonto.

Rió al oírle el "aprecio", mientras acercaba a besar su mejilla, haciéndole reír al otro cuando raspaba con su barba contra su piel.

—E-Emil… —Quiso detenerlo, pero las risas no fueron de ayuda.

Aunque el checo no tardó en parar, pero mantuvo su mirada en la mirada violeta del castaño, apreciando cada detalle de su belleza, sin poder evitar querer hacerlo de otra manera.

El rubor en el rostro del italiano estaba aumentando cada vez que le miraba acercarse para ahora besarle en los labios, y no es que le disgustara, solo que, no quería perder más tiempo, y decirle lo importante del asunto.

Desvió su mirada, haciendo que el chico rubio se desconcertara por tal rechazo.

—¿Mickey…? 

—Te-Tengo los resultados.

Por fin, sacó de su bolsillo la mano que sostenía el sobre, sonriendo muy leve hacia Emil, queriendo ocultar mínimo la pizca de nervios que sentía.

Emil no tardó en olvidar el mal gesto anterior del castaño, ahora él también estaba ansioso, tomando con cuidado aquel sobre, separándose un poco del otro, pero solo para poder dirigirse ambos al sofá y ver aquello.

Abrió el sobre en lo que tomaba asiento, en frente de Mickey, y sacando lo que era la información de la consulta de hoy que tomó Crispino.

Luego de ello, sacó lo más esperado, lo que Michele ya quería que el checo analizara desde que salió del hospital.

Emil lo miraba, como si fuera la cosa más extraordinaria que sus ojos azules percibieron en toda su vida. Se tomó unos largos minutos viendo cada detalle, para así volver su mirada hacia su pareja, pero ahora, pidiendo que se lo confirmara, como si él tuviese la última palabra.

Michele rió muy corto, con ternura, asintió para aclarar lo que le quedaba de duda.

—Es una niña.

Y vaya que fue suficiente aclaración; Emil salió disparado hacia el lado de Michele, ahora mirando juntos aquella prueba, esa ecografía que daba muestra de cómo se miraba ese pequeño bebé de… 4 meses.

—Oh cielos, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, y ahora me siento mucho peor en no haber estado allí para esto. —Y Si, el Alfa había regresado recién de una competencia de patinaje que había sido seleccionado, por ende no pudo acompañar a su pareja al médico para confirmar el sexo del bebé.

Trató de contener sus lágrimas, y la mordida a su labio inferior era señal de que reprimía en soltar grito alguno por la emoción.

—Aún es pequeñito… Bueno, Pequeñita. —Se corrigió, riendo entre pequeños sollozos.

—Pero es suficiente, Emil. Estamos… estamos esperando una niña… Una hermosa… Niña… —Michele no se contuvo, él ya estaba volviendo a llorar ante el momento.

O eso quería hacer creer a Emil.

El otro alzaba una ceja, notando que su pareja había desviado su mirada para tratar de controlar su llanto diminuto.

Fue tocando la mejilla húmeda, dirigiéndolos nuevamente a su expresión preocupada.

—¿Pasa algo, Mickey? —Trató de oírse firme, pero incluso sus propias emociones estaban esparcidas que no sabía cómo tener un orden.

—N-No, solo… —Trataba de limpiarse inútilmente, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar— Es que, no me imaginaba que este momento fuera así —Lo miró, sus ojos aún cristalinos reflejaban un pequeño brillo que a Emil le pareció precioso— Pensé que con el transcurso del crecimiento del bebé, estaría solo… Me había hecho la idea muy rápido, luego de que haber sido rechazado por mis padres...

—Pero ahora es diferente —El rubio tomó las manos del Omega, besándolas con delicadeza— Me tienes a mi, no te dejaré a tu suerte. —Le sonrió— Haré todo para que estén bien, tú y la bebé…

—¿E-Estás seguro? —Michele estremeció; No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco se sentía bien en tener a Emil a su lado, si eso no fuese lo que quería— Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte, yo… T-Tú eres joven, y además no tienes que responsabilizarte de algo que no es…

—Mickey, te amo. —Tocó ambos lados del rostro moreno, acariciando los pómulos con sus pulgares— Te amo más que nada, y quiero hacer una vida contigo, y… Si velar por ese bebé es la manera para tenerte, entonces lo haré.

Dirigió una mano hacia el vientre ya abultado del italiano, acariciando cada zona de ello, mientras su gesto compasivo seguía presente, queriendo hacerle ver qué no estaba solo.

—Seré un padre para ella, y la amaré como si fuera de mi propia sangre. —Besó castamente sus labios— Seremos una familia…

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundarle los orbes violaceos, pero a diferencia de hace minutos, ahora eran de seguridad y alegría, tanto su Omega interior como él mismo, se sentían complacidos.

Abrazo al alfa, tratando de calmar su llanto, aunque en vez de eso, crecía; soltaba todo lo que estaba resistiendo desde el momento que se enteró que iba a concebir a una niña.

Una preciosa nena, que aunque no tendría las facciones, el gen, o algún otro aspecto de Emil, sería su hija, de él y suya, de nadie más.

Ellos ahora serían su familia.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Michele Crispino era conocido como uno de los competidores más agresivos y malhumorados del circuito de Omegas dentro del patinaje artístico. Sin embargo, también era alguien a quien realmente le daba esmeros a sus temas y rutinas en sus programas, y por ello era reconocido como buen patinador de su categoría.

Por eso mismo, también se podía considerar como alguien que no tenía tiempo en nada más que en aquel deporte, y por supuesto, en su hermana gemela Sara Crispino, la cual sobreprotegía, importando menos que ella fuese una Alfa a la cual muchos consideraban atractiva, sobretodo los de la misma casta que la chica, lo que causaba en Michele ese sentimiento de querer aislarla de cualquier cretino que quisiera hacerle daño, tanto físico o sentimentalmente.

Por su misma obsesión de mantener a su gemela a salvo, más sus prioridades sobre el hielo, ha dado ante los demás una imagen y actitudes que se daba; para cualquiera era muy difícil ver a Michele seder ante cualquier otro Alfa que quisiera marcarlo, y perjuraban que jamás en su vida iban a verlo con uno en un plan más íntimo.

Bien, eso solo fueron suposiciones.

….

2016; Luego de no avanzar a la final del Grand Prix, y para desechar más la "suerte", su hermana le había dado el ultimátum, diciendo que estaban mejores separados y que necesitaba salir de su burbuja respecto a reprimir las emociones que su Omega interior quería expresar cada vez que percibía la presencia de cierto alfa checo que casi parecía que su vida dependía de mantenerse a su lado cada vez que podía verlo.

Por más que se negaba admitirlo, sabía que no era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, o por lo menos no de su familiar, la cual fue la primera en notar que el omega realmente estaba atraído por el patinador de República Checa.

A pesar de que por un lado la posibilidad de ser correspondido lo motivaba, la depresión no se pudo evitar, y haber perdido la oportunidad de pasar a las finales no fue de mucha ayuda, haciendo que Michele pasara una de las peores noches de su vida, evitando cualquier alientos conocidos, incluso la presencia del alfa barbudo.

Oh, pero ahí no había sido lo peor.

Un alfa, que para su desgracia, había atraído su atención por extraño que fuera.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, hasta el amanecer, despertando con el dolor en su parte baja, al igual que percibía el frío de la mañana golpeando su piel morena y expuesta, y con eso cayó en cuenta de que estaba en cama… Y no estaba solo.

El Alfa había caído en celo, y él fue el primero en recibir sus feromonas.

Michele había quedado tan aterrado, tanto por el hecho de haber copulado sin siquiera haber estado preparado, como porque, había sido con alguien a quien ya conocía.

No espero a despertar, se fue inmediatamente, no queriendo tener que volver a pasar por eso, recordar o siquiera intentar arreglarlo, cuando probablemente podía haberse empeorado.

Sintió el alivio de no haber sido marcado; con eso fue suficiente para seguir adelante, olvidar todo aquel asunto y hacer como que nunca había pasado, que jamás había correspondido a ese celo, y tratar de quitar cualquier rastro de aquel alfa, de su cuerpo, mente, y todo su ser.

Y si, pensó que lo superaría, pero luego de unas semanas, lo peor para Michele había llegado, lo pensó cuando miraba que las náuseas, mareos y dolores musculares eran constantes y no se quitaban con cualquier medicamento ya recetado anteriormente.

Había hecho pruebas como 3 veces, y todas habían marcado las dos rallas en aquel delgado aparato, indicando de manera positiva las sospechas.

Quedó encinta, estaba embarazado de… Ese alfa.

Bien, la reacción más lógica había ocurrido; el llanto era fuerte, más los insultos hacia aquel bastardo que lo atrajo sin consciencia, pero aquellos habían quedado solo en el aire, mientras seguía sollozando sin consolación.

No fue fácil, pero había optado por concebirlo; El aborto no era opción para él, por más que apoyaba el derecho de que tanto mujeres alfas y betas como los omegas tomen su decisión de ser o no madres, él no se veía realizando dicho acto; La adopción había sido tentador, pero al final lo descartó… Simplemente, no creía poder deshacerse de aquello que iba a crecer por su vientre, no quería.

Luego de tomar la decisión de conservar a su hijo, también optó por no decir nada al otro "padre", no servía de nada hacer el ridículo de ir hasta donde aquel alfa y exigir su parte de la responsabilidad, para que ese mismo se niegue a responder, además de que ya no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Seguía asqueado.

El siguiente acto fue hablar con su entrenador para la renuncia al patinaje artístico en definidamente. Al contarle sobre la situación, este lo había entendido, aunque también tuvo su discusión de que el Omega podía regresar al hielo en unos años más tarde, pero Michele se negó; Por más que había sido gran parte marcada de su vida, sus esperanzas de llegar a cumplir sus metas eran nulas, y debía seguir adelante fuera de la pista, por el bien suyo, y del bebé.

Era claro, los rumores no tardaron en salir a la luz, pero fue suficiente aclararlo en entrevistas, excusando su retiro por el hecho de que su motivación había decaído luego de su separación familiar.

Obviamente, no quería culpar a Sara de eso, y trató de que esa intención no se viera de cualquier forma, aunque fue inútil cuando la alfa simplemente le recriminó, diciéndole que era una tontería sobre su abandono.

No quería que tuviera ideas equivocadas, pero al final decidió dejar que lo creyera, no iba a decirle sobre su embarazo; Era su problema, y no iba a incluir a su hermanita en eso. Además de que ella había decidido irse a Rusia por un cambio de entrenador, lo cual por más que a Michele le doliera, lo acepto. No podía pensar más en ella, ahora le debía de dar prioridad a su bebé.

….

Con el paso de los días, Sara no fue la única en hablar con Mickey sobre el asunto de su retiro, pues alguien importante había mostrado interés en ello, y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro lo indicaba a la perfección.

Emil había ido a verle. Eso había hecho que Michele se relajara por un momento, olvidarse de las preocupaciones que había tenido en esas últimas semanas.

Había transcurrido perfecto, aunque el alfa seguía con la pequeña inquietud de su retirada, Michele sabía que entendía en cierto punto sobre esa "mentira".

Pero no duró mucho la tranquilidad en ese entonces.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Emil confesó sus sentimientos, admitiendo haber sido flechado por su belleza y audacia, de su rudeza y su perseverancia desde la primera vez que le miró.

Michele quería llorar; sus sentimientos por el alfa no habían cambiado, y quería corresponderle, pero no pudo aceptarlo. Lo rechazó, mintiendo sobre decirle que nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

No sería apto para el checo, aún y lo mucho que lo quería a su lado, no sé arriesgaría a que las malas lenguas se entrometieran, y que la reputación del mismo se deshiciera por estar con alguien como él, un chico que abandonó todo para mantener a una criatura inocente de toda estupidez que cometió él mismo.

Emil no se merecía a un omega idiota, iluso, y usado.

….

Por el bien de ambos, luego de aquella situación con el alfa, había cortado contacto alguno, con él y con el mundo, incluso llevar a cerrar todas sus redes sociales para evitar ánimos para su regreso al patinaje, o del mismo Nekola para aclarar lo ocurrido.

Pero ya no había tiempo. 

Procuró mucho el cómo mantener su embarazo, que había aprendido a verle su buen modo, sin importar el hecho de que había sido producto de un acto que Michele no había querido tener pronto, había dejado que el lado positivo se permaneciera en sí.

Ni siquiera el rechazo de sus padres había arruinado eso.

Para ellos fue más importante pensar en lo inaceptable que su hijo fue, un "ofrecido" sexual, que el que éste haya tomado las riendas y la responsabilidad de lo que cometió; fue suficiente de su mente cerrada para no a aceptar al  _ engendro _ que el omega llevaba en su vientre.

Bien, Michele no tardó en hacerse la idea de que estaba solo en esto, solo serían él, y el pequeño dentro suyo.

Aunque bueno, una pizca de esperanza reflejo su vida cuando nuevamente, Emil lo había encontrado.

…..

Fue acogido por el alfa que lo había tratado de buscar hacia las calles frías de Nápoles. Había sido un viaje silencioso de regreso a Praga. 

No tardó en agradecerle de su hospitalidad, y no había pretendido en quedarse mucho tiempo, tan solo en mientras buscaba otro lugar en donde podía vivir, o incluso conseguir un trabajo estable para mantenerse.

Sabía que la curiosidad de Emil era grande, y luego de haberle "salvado" de quedarse fuera de la nada, había decidido que no perdía nada en decirle la verdad de su situación, después de todo, ¿Qué motivos pensaría Emil de que llevaron a Michele a estar ahora dentro de su hogar y no el de sus progenitores?

Y confesó, sobre su embarazo no planeado, de lo que lo llevó a tenerlo, gracias a un error y en no tener la cabeza en donde debía.

Si bien, sería más doloroso perder lo poco de su amistad con el checo que haber sido echado por sus padres, pero si eso sería lo que él quería, lo iba a permitir.

—¿Tú me amas?

Fue lo único que Emil había soltado, luego de toda la situación que había pasado el omega con respecto a su pérdida de su vida dentro del deporte.

Se había extrañado, pero Michele había optado por dejarse de rodeos, y decir toda la verdad, desde fuera, y dentro de sus sentimientos.

—M-Más de lo que me imaginaba…

La sonrisa característica del alfa se hacía más grande; No fueron minutos tan largos los que se tomó para acercarse y llevar entre sus brazos a Michele, susurrando palabras del idioma solo desconocido para el mismo.

Y luego, lo que lo sacó fuera de lugar.

—Quiero tomar parte de la responsabilidad.

Aquello había roto parte del aura emotiva del momento. Michele se había negado rotundamente, reprochando hacia el alfa la falta de inteligencia que le hacía, aunque Nekola lo tomó con cierta gracia.

Lo amaba, pero no podía permitir que se metiera en el lío en el que él estaba. Era más joven, y su popularidad había crecido, aún y si tampoco había logrado llegar a las finales de la competencia de patinaje; no quería quitarle la oportunidad de mejorar y llegar a sus metas, Emil no podía arruinar su vida con algo que no estaba involucrado.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, y la estancia en el apartamento del checo se alargaba, Emil no hizo más que demostrar la capacidad de cuidarlo, ver por él y de su pequeño o pequeña que por el momento creía que estaba en buen crecimiento.

No estaba en conveniencia hasta el día de su primera cita médica, y luego de aquella, había llegado a la aceptación de la responsabilidad que Emil quería tomar a su embarazo, con la condición de que sin importar de ello, él seguiría dedicándose a sus actividades en el hielo y en sus estudios.

Sin ningún reproche por parte del alfa, había comenzado su parte de la paternidad, viendo lo mejor para ambos, para él y su bebé, cuidando y atendiendo a cualquier necesidad que el omega tenía en lo que pasaban los meses.

Luego de todo ocurrido, Michele podía asegurarse a sí mismo, y a su bebé, que todo estaría bien para ellos.

*********

_ —Ahora, tenemos al competidor de 18 años, Emil Nekola, en presentación a la República Checa. _

—Uy, por fin, estaba cansado de ver la presentación de Giacometti.

Comentó un Michele exasperado; Se había enderezado del sillón, sentándose para mirar mejor el programa que iba a presentar su Alfa en la competencia Europea, mirándolo desde el apartamento, en la computadora portátil del rubio que estaba posado en sus piernas.

No había tenido oportunidad de viajar, había llegado a su quinto mes de embarazo, por lo que el médico le había prohibido las acciones bruscas, aunque viajar en avión no era considerado de ese tipo, también venía incluido en la lista roja.

Estaba decepcionado, pero tampoco le costó mucho en adaptarse a la idea, no era tan testarudo como para querer arriesgarse él y la salud de su bebé. Que por el momento, aún no daba indicios de movimientos; Estaba muy anhelante.

El programa había comenzado, el checo dio inicio con movimientos lentos, para luego comenzar a deslizarse sobre el hielo, justo a ritmo que daba la canción que había elegido para el tema, dando las primeras secuencias de pasos que incluyo en ello.

El omega trato de mantener fijo la mirada, no perder ninguna parte, fuera pequeña o grande, el más mínimo detalle debía de apreciar, que todo el esfuerzo que había visto en Emil valiera la pena.

Siempre se mantuvo a su lado, aún y estando embarazado, no fue impedimento para guiar a su pareja, hacerle ver en lo que podía llegar a hacer, en lo que podía convertirse con solo un poco más de dedicación a sus entrenamientos, y confiaba en que no fallaría.

—Tú puedes, Emil…

Se acercaba una parte en la que Mickey consideraba la más difícil de la rutina, e inconscientemente, había llevado una mano a su vientre más crecido, acariciando con los nervios de punta en cada parte de su cuerpo que se pudiera sentir.

Y… Lo logró, había hecho una impecable secuencia, acompañado de uno de sus saltos tan dinámicos que solo el alfa podía hacer, a su modo; el estilo de Emil Nekola.

El italiano soltó un suspiro, no preocupándose más, luego de ver que el checo había alcanzado a hacer ese paso que había sido casi inalcanzable en las semanas pasadas, y ahora lo pudo tomar, lo había dominado a la perfección.

Sonreía, no despegando su vista en ningún solo segundo, quería ver cada detalle del tema, que todo saliera bien, a como él lo esperaba.

Llegó el fin de su rutina, viéndose a un Emil agitado y jadeante, pero sin faltar la sonrisa encantadora que siempre sabía dar, recibiendo todos los fuertes aplausos y alabos de la gente a su alrededor, al igual que los pequeños detalles que le lanzaban a la pista, alcanzando a tomar uno de los muñecos que había entre esos.

Michele no se resistió, comenzó a llorar –culpó un poco a las hormonas– aún acompañado del ruido de la multitud, sintiéndose feliz y orgulloso de lo que el alfa había logrado. No fue necesario ver los resultados del puntaje acumulado; Para él, Emil era el mejor de todos.

Por fin, pudo descansar su mirada, alejándola de la pantalla para mirar su vientre, volviendo a acariciar, ahora con un sentimiento de emoción y alegría, queriendo transmitirlo a su pequeña princesa.

—Papá es demasiado asombroso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El patinaje artístico era una de las cosas que Emil Nekola aprendió a amar a su corta edad.

Había visto por primera vez aquel deporte por medio de la televisión, quedando estancada su atención por los programas que daban la personas en medio del hielo, y eso fue suficiente para captar su gran interés y querer repetir las mismas acciones que los patinadores de la pantalla.

Se puede decir que fuera de su familia, era lo que más quería en el mundo.

O bueno, había sido eso su pensamiento centrado, hasta que lo conoció a él.

No había acostumbrado a ver la categoría Senior, menos el de Omegas, pero bueno fue para él haberlo hecho en su penúltima temporada Junior, porque pudo conocer al omega más hermoso del mundo –Además de su madre, claro estaba–.

Michele Crispino, patinador representante de Italia; a pesar de que era mayor por 4 años, Emil pensaba que era el indicado para él.

Su alfa interior había enloquecido con el aroma dulce que impregnaba cada vez que lo podía tener cerca, mínimo estando en la misma habitación, era suficiente para apreciarlo en cualquier sentido. 

Pero bien, a pesar de su exquisita imagen, y sus facciones finas y amenas, fue una sorpresa para Emil en darse cuenta que eso solo era un pequeño disfraz, que ocultaba cada expresión arisca, y una personalidad cargante, agresiva y sobreprotectora que era la real persona de Michele.

Aunque, eso no quitó el gran calor agradable que su corazón formaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de captar al malhumorado omega.

Estaba decidido a ser su amigo, algo que no fue tan buena idea desde un principio, Michele se volvía mucho más gruñón cuando de Alfas se trataban, y más si estos tenían intenciones con su hermana gemela, sin importar que ella fuera también de la misma casta que ellos; Gracias a la chica, el acercamiento de Emil fue menos difícil de como se esperaba, llegando al grado de poder acercarse a los Crispino sin morir en el intento. A pesar de las falsas alertas de Michele de que el menor tenía intenciones de querer algo con su gemela, lograron conocer cada aspecto del otro, y mientras pasaban los años, Emil estaba cada vez más convencido de que el italiano era el Omega con quién quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

…..

A sus 18, la relación del checo con los gemelos Crispino había llegado a unirse mucho más, hasta llegar a ser de las amistades más apreciadas, tanto por los fans como los aficionados del patinaje en general.

Su relación con Sara era como si se tratara de su propia familia, incluso llegó a considerar como una especie de hermana mayor, a quien estimaba y admiraba, tanto de amiga como rival, ahora que Emil competía en categoría Senior.

Y bien, ¿Qué decir de Michele? A pesar de que los años lo hicieron conocerlo más profundo, seguía con el mismo sentimiento desde que la primera vez, y ahora estaba mucho más feliz de que el omega no lo viera como una amenaza para quitarle a su hermana, aún y si a Mickey se le escapaba una que otra recriminada para el alfa barbudo, pero había pensado que era por costumbre.

Lo había creído de esa forma, hasta que en una noche de amigos, una Sara ebria le había dicho algo que le llamó demasiado la atención.

—Debes ser demasiaaaado tonto como para pensar que Mickey sigue estando celoso de ti... cuando estamos juntos. Él sabe que no estás detrás mío, así que… So-Solo queda una pequeña posibilidad del porque sus reacciones agresivas.

Bien, quizás no era "demasiado tonto" como le había dicho la alfa; luego de sus palabras, tuvo minutos para poder decifrar el mensaje, pero aún así, Emil se tomó su tiempo de digerirlo, y por lo menos verle una manera que fuese creíble. No fue hasta que llegó a su hotel luego de dejar a Sara a su habitación, que por fin se hizo la idea de ese descubrimiento.

Michele,  _ su _ Mickey gustaba de él.

Tan solo pensar que el Omega correspondía a sus sentimientos lo hizo tener pequeño insomnio, su corazón latía demasiado, y los gritos estaban siendo oprimidos para no molestar a los demás habitantes de su piso, así que terminó cubriéndose con la almohada, esperando que la emoción se volviera cansancio, o hasta que llegara el día anterior, lo que pasará primero.

Después de unos días, supo que debía armarse de valor, dejar de ser temeroso a la pérdida de su amistad con el italiano, y confesar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, la felicidad había durado muy poco para Emil.

…..

— _ Lamentamos informarles mi pupilo y yo, que su retirada del patinaje artístico es definido, después de ésta temporada, Michele Crispino no volverá a pisar la pista de hielo en ninguna competencia. _

Esas habían sido una de las últimas palabras de aquella entrevista, por parte del entrenador del italiano, sobre el anuncio de la renuncia de Mickey en el patinaje.

Emil estaba devastado, tan solo había pasado un mes desde que vio por última vez a Michele, en las finales del Grand Prix del año pasado, y no como competidores, sino como apoyo a los que sí habían clasificado, tan solo pasó poco tiempo luego de ello, y ahora… ¿Michele se retiraba?

No entendía, ¿Era demasiado su decepción de no haberlo logrado? ¿Sara habrá sido muy dura? Sabía que estos habían peleado, la alfa había decidido por el bien de ambos que debían tomar caminos separados, y por supuesto, fue algo que él gemelo no tomó del todo bien. 

¿Realmente el Omega dependía mucho de ella para estar sobre el hielo? Emil no entendía, nada de nada. 

Le dolía, no volver a ver a Mickey, por lo menos no en medio de competencias, en donde se habían conocido, en donde se había enamorado de él, donde aseguraba que seguirían juntos, disfrutando de los deslices de las cuchillas sobre el frío suelo congelado, realizando sus metas en vista.

Pero bien, había tomado casi varios días en entender que, primeramente, debía estar en los zapatos de Michele, de lo que él debe estar sintiendo ahora. El porqué de sus decisiones, por qué sus faltas motivacionales.

Dejó de llorar, de ser absurdo; debía de pensar en Mickey, ver cómo estaba y si a pesar de eso, podían seguir su relación a flote.

Incluso, realizar lo que ya tenía pensado desde antes de la noticia, quizás luego de todo, sus posibilidades de seguir viéndolo podían realizarse.

…. 

Hubo un punto de encuentro en donde Emil y Michele pudieron hablar plácidamente, y claro, cuidándose de la vista de paparazzis, o cualquier chismoso de sus vidas fuera de su profesión.

En mientras de una bebida caliente, Michele había dicho todo lo que sentía desde las últimas semanas, incluso antes del anunciado de su renuncia, el porqué de sus acciones y decisiones. Emil no lo callaba, no hacía nada que hiciera sentir peor al Omega, por más que… Él también estaba herido.

Mostró todo su apoyo en Mickey, permitiendo que el mismo se sintiera reposar plácidamente, de sentir que tenía a alguien a quien aún podía confiar… O eso creía Emil que así lo había considerado.

—Debemos dejar de vernos, por lo menos… Por un tiempo.

Fue lo último que Michele había dejado escapar de sus labios, luego de que el checo le hiciera ver que no estaba solo.

Estaba dudando, sobre su confesión, de decirle todo lo que había sentido en todo ese tiempo, había sido una negación de último momento.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, no podía darse para atrás, quizás eso haría deshacer la idea que tenía el italiano para ambos, ¿Verdad?

Y sí, lo hizo.

Se sintió esperanzado al ver el rostro asombrado del italiano, pero también reflejaba, y hasta lo podía sentir… Ese pequeño regodeo; El alfa se estremecía de ternura al ver el rubor crecer en el rostro del contrario.

Pero poco fue ese sentimiento agradable, para ambos, luego de que Michele lentamente negara a ese amor.

—No… No puedo corresponderte.

Emil se había congelado por un momento, no notando inmediatamente cuando el castaño había salido del restaurante.

Tomó segundos para encontrarlo en las calles, entre la multitud, queriendo arreglar lo ocurrido, que lo olvidara, que no lo alejara.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Entiende que no quiero ya nada contigo! ¡Nunca estaría con un alfa como tú y nadie! 

Fueron suficientes palabras para que por el momento, Emil dejara ir a Michele. Miró hacia su dirección, hasta que su silueta había desaparecido por completo.

Y ahí quedó, entre sollozos y con el corazón y alma destrozadas.

…..

A pesar del rechazo en definitivo, Emil no se había afligido. Intentó comunicarse con Mickey, insistía en hablar, querer arreglar las cosas, y convencerlo de que sus decisiones no fuesen precipitadas, en su punto de vista. Para su mala suerte, el número del italiano ya estaba fuera de servicio, y sus redes sociales ya no daban rastro en el internet; Se comunicó con el entrenador del Omega, pero este ya había tomado otro rumbo con otros patinadores, también había perdido contacto con Michele.

Lo único que le había quedado de última opción, fue en ir directamente a Italia, Nápoles.

Su entrenador le había dicho que lo dejara por la paz, pero Emil no podía; Era testarudo, no iba a rendirse de algo que ni siquiera había dado todo esmero, quería seguir viendo a Michele, quería a ese omega, y si tenía que ir a dar la vuelta a todo el mundo para encontrarlo, que así fuera.

Afortunadamente no tuve que hacer todo eso, tan solo en haber llegado al primer hotel de la ciudad, Emil percibió inmediatamente ese aroma dulce del cual se había atraído en primer lugar. Siguió, y siguió, hasta llegar con el dueño del olor.

Mickey estaba ahí, recién llegando a pedir hospedaje en el lugar.

Emil se extraño, pero no hizo más que acercarse y refugiar al italiano; Notó el rojo en sus ojos, las mejillas húmedas por lágrimas recién dadas, y un pequeño aspecto vulnerable que Crispino comenzó a dar cuando vio al alfa en frente suyo.

No se esperó más, lo llevó con él de regreso a Praga.

Fue agradecido por el mayor, aunque Emil insistió en que no era nada, ni siquiera por la última vez que se vieron. La tarde se había ido con el alfa viendo que el italiano se hospedará de la mejor manera.

No tenía problema con se quedara el tiempo que quisiera, pero no evitó sentirse inquieto, ¿Por qué Michele estaba yendo a un hotel? ¿Que no tenía un hogar, con sus padres?

Lo único que había llegado a pensar, es que el omega habrá tenido algún problema familiar, quizás en respecto a las decisiones que tomó con dejar de patinar, o también el hecho de la separación de los gemelos.

Bien, su curiosidad era grande, pero no tenía intenciones de preguntar, no quería incomodar más al omega de lo que ya estaba, o eso pensaba, es decir… Estaba en el apartamento del alfa que hace días había rechazado.

Sin embargo, al parecer Mickey era más astuto sobre sus pensamientos en esos momentos, y decidió contarle el asunto de lo que pasaba.

Comenzó por confirmarle que sí había tenido un conflicto con sus padres, al grado de que estos… Lo corrieron de casa.

Emil no entendía, ¿Qué habrá hecho Mickey como para que sus padres hayan sido capaz de echarlo? Dudaba mucho que las decisiones del castaño respecto a su carrera deportiva hayan causado tanta controversia.

Paro en seguir intentando de descubrir, cuando por fin, Michele soltó las razones.

—E-Estoy esperando un bebé…

Emil no lo dudo, además de que sabía que el italiano no era de bromas, los sollozos de su parte había sido lo último que lo hacía creer sobre eso.

Michele,  _ su  _ Mickey… Estaba embarazado, estaba esperando un hijo de alguien más.

Por un lado, había comenzado a tener la lógica del rechazo de Crispino, tanto por el conflicto en el que estaba, como en dar por hecho que quizás, estaba interesado en otro alfa; Sorpresa fue cuando le comentó que sus intenciones con el alfa que lo había preñado no eran esas, aquella noche había accedido por culpa de su instinto, que el otro había entrado en celo, a lo que tomó al primer omega que se encontró en el camino.

El ambiente se tenso, y no había mejorado cuando Mickey terminó diciéndole el nombre de ese alfa. 

Emil sintió su sangre hervir; Sabía que no debía, pero su lado alfa estaba dominando parte de sus emociones, causando que tuviese el impulso de ir hacia Rusia para encontrar al alfa que tomó a Michele.

Temió en mirar por detrás de la nuca del italiano, aunque de ser que ese alfa lo haya marcado, él tendría otro olor, por lo que entonces, no hubiera percibido el delicioso aroma característico que conocía de Crispino.

Emil se disculpó, no sentía pena, ni lástima. Sentía dolor, coraje; nunca haberse imaginado lo que Michele estaba pasando, no haber podido ayudarle como se merecía, mínimo haber estado ahí en cuanto le dijo a sus padres sobre su embarazo, en todo el proceso de abandonarlo todo, estuvo solo; Mickey le aclaro que no se dijera nada a Sara, que no quería retener sus planes, pues había decidido ir a entrenar con el equipo ruso, teniendo ahora de entrenador a Yakov Feltsman.

Bien, ahora pensaría más de dos veces en ir a visitarla hacia allá.

Entre sollozos y sus ojos cristalinos, Michele le dijo que entendería si no quería verlo más, independientemente de lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ambos.

Emil negó de inmediato, ¿Cómo podría dejar a Mickey a su suerte? A pesar de que sentía que su orgullo alfa se había roto de un lado, estaba consciente que el omega nunca busco lo que estaba pasándole, su embarazo no fue planeado, aunque a pesar de eso, él quería conservar a su hijo. Sus sentimientos no cambiaban, seguía amándolo, tal y como siempre había sido, desde sus 14 años, cuando lo conoció.

Incluso llegó a admirarlo, tomar la decisión de ser responsable, dejar todo lo que para Mickey era parte de su vida, para tomar las riendas al asunto, ser una buena madre para su bebé; Emil se conmovió, y eso hasta hizo que su amor por Michele Crispino creciera.

Volvió a confesarse, pero esta vez, haciendo la pregunta directa, de que era lo que sentía Mickey al respecto, de ambos…

Y él dijo que también lo amaba.

Dicha confirmación fue suficiente, para acercarlo, y besarlo, de estar determinado, decidido de que quería a ese omega a su lado.

Por supuesto, habían sacrificios que dar, pero para Emil, eso no había sido para nada de que pensar más de dos veces; amaba a Mickey, lo quería completo, así que no fue difícil llegar a una conclusión y solución a ello.

Sin duda y traba alguna, estaba dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad, para ser el padre del pequeño que su amado esperaba.

************

Michele estaba comiendo lo que sus antojos le habían indicado; Helado de yogurt encimado con miel de maple y pedazos de galletas saladas, mientras miraba una de aquellas series de la televisión que transmitían a esas horas, aunque bien, no estaba entendiendo ni una palabra. Emil había ido al mercado a comprar lo necesario, y con ello era referente a más botes de helado, incluido una porción de pastel de chocolate.

Por un principio se sentía inquieto; hacer que su alfa trabajara de más, por ende siempre le recalcaba que aquella responsabilidad no era para nada suya.

Sin embargo, Emil ya había aclarado que a pesar del notorio cansancio, para él era muy válido, además de que también le recordaba al Omega que esa había sido su decisión, y recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que haría lo que sea por su bien, calmaba un poco el disgusto interno del italiano.

Incluso tenían ayuda, la familia Nekola habían entendido la situación, ellos nunca fueron de prejuicios, aunque bueno, desde un principio no les había agradado la idea de que Emil se hiciera cargo de una paternidad que no le convenía, y para acabarla, a una edad tan temprana, pero al final habían comprendido los sentimientos, tanto del alfa como el de él, y la decisión de que Emil no estaba viéndose en dejarlo a su suerte y conseguirse a alguien más.

El amor atonta, y por un lado, Michele estaba agradecido de eso, de Emil, y de la familia de este último al estar dispuestos a recibir a su bebé cómo un Nekola.

Tan solo recordar cierto detalle, las hormonas se habían alborotado, pero quiso impedir salida alguna de lágrima, distrayendo su mente en la televisión en lo que seguía comiendo su helado.

Y después de unos segundos, la puerta se tocó.

Con cierta pereza, el Omega se levantó, dejando en la mesita de enfrente del sofá su helado de yogurt, y atender a quien fuese el quien estuviera detrás de esa puerta.

Estaba dispuesto a rechazar cualquier producto que tratarán de venderle, estando a punto de poner su cara más disgustada posible para que mínimo hiciera que estos no lo intentasen.

La sorpresa que se llevó al abrir a media, no tenía precio.

Hablando de la familia…

—Mickey… 

Los orbes violetas miraban a los de la persona que estaba enfrente suyo; su nariz olió aquel aroma conocido, y su corazón aceleró el ritmo cuando oyó su mote provenir de esa voz femenina.

De una chica a la que había extrañado mucho.

—Sara…

La chica alfa reprimió un quejido, tratando de articular una palabra más sensata y menos torpe, incluso para ella había sido bastante tiempo lejos de su hermano.

Michele abrió la puerta por completo, no pensando mucho en dejarla entrar, aunque de todas formas, la chica se tomó su tiempo, demasiado, cuando volteo a mirar por debajo del pecho del omega; su vientre.

Mickey iba a comenzar a explicar, pero su gemela comenzó a llorar, aunque no se miraba sorpresa, tampoco decepción, expresaba tristeza, y a como comenzaba a impregnar un olor deprimente, podía deducir una molestia.

A ella misma.

—L-Lo siento… —Acto después, entró al apartamento, abrazando a su hermano entre el llanto— Lo siento tanto…

Michele negó, correspondiendo al gesto de su gemela, mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches, y a diferencia de ella, él solo dejo que las lágrimas salieran en silencio.

—Bienvenida.

…..

Mickey se sentaba cuidadosamente, dejando el café que había preparado para su hermana, con asco; Las hormonas hacían que rechazara aquel amargo sabor, una de las cosas que detestaba del embarazo.

—Aun me estoy instalando en San petersburgo, así que los entrenamientos iniciarán dentro de unas semanas, por ahora estoy libre. —Bebió un poco de su café— Fui primero a Nápoles de visita, quería decirles a papá y mamá sobre cómo me iba, en como me sentía, entre otras cosas.

Michele tan solo hizo una mueca al oír la mención de sus padres.

—Obviamente esperaba verte, pero cuando nadie te mencionaba, lo primero que pensé es que aún estabas deprimido por nuestra separación, así que luego de tanta charla, pregunté por ti, a lo que… Ellos simplemente negaron de tu paradero. —El semblante de Sara había cambiado a uno más serio— Me dijeron que te habían corrido de casa.

—Al menos no lo negaron —El omega retomó su merienda con el yogurt.

Sara se encogió de hombros— No quisieron decirme el porqué, tan solo dijeron que la razón de sus acciones fue "justa".

Mickey frunció el ceño— Como si fuera lo correcto hacer de la vista gorda y abandonar a su hijo embarazado.

—Ahora que sé las razones, no creo dirigirles la palabra por mucho tiempo.

El castaño tocó su mano— Tampoco quiero que les guardes rencor, solo… Evita hablar de lo que pasó y ya. —Le dio una sonrisa tranquila— Ahora estoy bien, estable, y la bebé está bien, no tienes que preocuparte más.

—¿"La bebé"? —Sara sonrojó— ¿E-Es niña?

Michele asintió— Aún no decidimos el nombre, aunque… Quiero que Emil lo decida.

La alfa se acercó, hasta quedar al lado de su gemelo, pidió permiso con la mirada en tocar su vientre.

—¿Ya se ha movido? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Tiene 5; Hace una semana que comenzó a moverse —Tocó la mano de la chica, que seguía tocando su abultada zona.

Sara estaba fascinada, había dejado de lado la sorpresa, la desconcertada idea de que su hermano estaba embarazado, ahora no podía dejar de sentir alegría de que sería tía.

Pero aún estaba confusa, tan solo fue hace unos meses que le había insinuado a Emil que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y en menos de un mes después de eso, su hermano salía embarazado.

—Mickey —El llamado puso su atención— ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

El castaño estremeció; Aún se sentía incómodo, pero su hermana merecía saber la verdad.

—Antes que nada, quiero decirte que puede ser algo extraño para ti, pero quiero creer que podrás entenderlo.

Ella asintió, con eso, Michele comenzó a relatar todo, desde la noche que fue causa de su estado, entre las decisiones que había tomado en respecto a mantener a su bebé.

Sara comprendió, pero aún y eso, fue muy duro para ella digerir que en realidad, Emil no era el padre de su sobrina.

—Estúpido Emil, siempre fue tan insistente en querer algo contigo. Es un alfa testarudo, pero adorable.

El gemelo rió suavemente, terminando de comer su aperitivo.

—No sé qué pensar. No digo que no acepte su decisión, pero… Sigo sin comprender —Volvió a expresar inconformidad— ¿Sabes quién es el padre?

Se tomó unos segundos, antes de recordar perfectamente a aquel alfa que lo atrapó.

—Sé quien es… —Suspiró pesado, ahora sintiendo aflicción cuando se dio cuenta de algo— De hecho, también has de conocerlo perfectamente.

Sara abrió sus ojos totalmente, no fue inmediato entender a lo que se refería su hermano; Comenzó primero a qué, si él lo conocía, y ella también, supuso que quizás Emil ya sabía, así que llegó primeramente de que se trataba de un patinador.

Lo siguiente que dedujo, fue que si su hermano recalcó que ella también lo conocía, entonces era alguien cercano a ella.

O quizás… Alguien a quien miraba todos los días.

Ella miró a su hermano, queriendo confirmación de sus dudas, a lo que no tardó en asentirle.

En el equipo ruso, por lo menos a los que conocía y dedicaba tiempo, habían tres omegas, y una beta, solo quedando un alfa, con ella eran dos de su pequeño "grupito".

Había azotado su taza al terminar su café, y Mickey sintió un escalofrío al percibir feromonas molestas por parte de su hermana.

—Gracias Mickey, ahora quiero tomar su cabeza y tirarla hacia el abismo.

Sabía que quien hablaba era el alfa de su hermana, pero no evitó en tratar de calmarla.

—Ambos tenemos la culpa, —Se abrazó— n-no me atreví a decirle sobre el embarazo, lo único que quería era no verlo más, ni cuando me enteré de que estaba encinta, no pude deshacer el pequeño trauma que tenía.

Sara entendió, ahora ella se acomodó mejor, envolviendo sus brazos en su hermano, queriendo transmitirle calma, y que los recuerdos de aquella noche no regresaran a la mente del omega.

—Sabes que tendrás mi apoyo Mickey. —Puso una mano en detenimiento, antes de que éste hablara— Seguiré en Rusia, pero también estaré comunicándome contigo y Emil, estaré enviando dinero si es necesario. —Mordió su labio al sentirlo temblar— Quiero compensar mi ausencia, la falta de apoyo en estos meses

—No te sientas mal, yo… yo fui el quien no te dijo nada…

—Pero te mentiría si te dijera que quede convencida ante tus razones de tu retirada, n-no se me cruzó a la cabeza la idea de un embarazo, pero… Aún así, sentía que algo más pasaba contigo, y a pesar de eso, hice caso omiso, me fui de todas formas, y todo por mi egoísmo…

Michele seguía negando, sin importar los sucesos, él jamás estaría en contra de su hermana.

Y Sara, también aprendería a entender un poco más los sentimientos de su hermano, comenzando en aceptar el cariño que había iniciado a tener por su sobrina.

***********

Los gritos se oyeron en todo el apartamento, pocos habían hecho caso omiso, y otros aprovechaban de que eran los más cercanos a la puerta 114 para ir de chismosos a lo que pasaba; no era de todos los días que un Omega daba a luz a casi las 12 horas del mediodía.

Damek Nekola, la madre de Emil había ido en ayuda, al igual que Sara que no tardó en ir de visita, incluso antes de la fecha acordada del nacimiento; Se apresuraba en traer toallas y agua suficiente, mientras que el omega mayor se encargaba de mantenerse a lado de Michele para ayudarlo a respirar en lo que llegaba su hijo.

Sara entraba a la habitación con lo pedido. Miró que su hermano estaba más rojo que nunca, y las gotas del calor que salía sobre su cuerpo humedecía su ropa y la cama, acompañándolo del líquido que salía de dónde saldría el bebé.

Michele apretaba la mano de su suegro, no resistiendo los gritos y jadeos causados por el dolor de las últimas contracciones; Damek trataba de darle palabras motivadoras, que debía ser fuerte, soportarlo por su bebé que ya venía en camino.

—¡MICKEY! —La voz del alfa se hizo presente desde la entrada, no tardó en dirigirse de inmediato hacia la habitación; Dejó las bolsas en una mesa mientras se retiraba el suéter que tenía y terminaba de lavarse las manos.

—Ponte esto. —Su madre fue a terminar de ayudarle con lo que debía tener consigo, cuando termino de ponerle los guantes, le entregó una de las toallas.

La alfa se acercó al otro lado de su hermano, sosteniendo su mano en indicación de que estaba preparada. Emil tragó saliva, luego soltó aliento retenido para tratar de concentrarse ahora en lo que había estado practicando junto a su omega por estos meses de espera a que su pequeña viniera al mundo.

Se posicionó cerca de las piernas abiertas del omega, alentandolo para que comenzara a pujar.

Había llegado el momento, iba a recibir a su bebé.

—¡Vamos Mickey! ¡T-Tú bebé necesita salir ahora!

La mano de Sara era apretada, soportando cada presión en esta misma, al igual que acompañar a su hermano entre el dolor, y lo motivaba a recobrar energía para seguir con el transcurso del parto. Las lágrimas permanecieron iban derramándose en el rostro del omega, Damek apoyaba su mano en su hombro, y Emil trataba de no desconcentrarse por la expresión llena de agonía en su pareja.

Estaba a punto de llorar también, pero no, debía de ser fuerte, tenía que resistir, y hacerle ver a Michele que estaba ahí con él, que sin importar nada, estaría ahí para sostenerlo, a él y a su hija.

Trato de no exaltarse al poder ver la cabeza rozando la entrada.

—¡Vamos Mickey! Ane… N-Nuestra hija está saliendo ya…

Oír ese pequeño "error" en las palabras del alfa menor lo hizo volver a tomar fuerzas, respiró lo más que pudo; quitó su mano de la de su gemela para apoyarse con ambos codos, levantando medio cuerpo para así, dar los últimos empujes que harían salir a ese diminuto ser humano de una vez por todas.

Entre tanto gritos, insultos en el idioma materno, y apretones en las sábanas, y grandes patadas alzadas al aire, Emil dio el aviso de que estaba cerca.

—TI ODIO! TI ODIO TROPPO YUURI KATSUKI!

Segundos después, un llanto hizo acto de presencia en toda la habitación.

…….

Damek estaba en la sala de estar, terminando de pedir la comida a domicilio para los presentes luego de tanto esfuerzo para el parto, mientras que entre ambos alfas limpiaban los pequeños rastros de sangre que había entre la habitación.

Michele se encontraba en la cama, teniendo toda su atención en el pequeño ángel que estaba a su lado. No tardó demasiado en encariñarse con ella, sin importar ciertas facciones que había heredado de su padre biológico, al igual que la pequeña pelusita azabache en la cabeza recién aseada, y que también, era una alfa.

Pero para Emil, había valido más que haya salido con los mismos ojos violetas que su madre.

Terminando la limpieza, el checo se acercó a la cama; Michele le había dado espacio para que también se recostara, y así lo hizo, quedando ambos padres a cada lado de su pequeña recién nacida.

—¿No te molesta? El que la ascendencia asiática sea algo notoria… 

Emil rió; sabía que ese comentario era para molestarlo amistosamente, no es como que no hubiera visto venir que su hija nacería con rasgos nipones.

No le había afectado, quería a su bebé, y se esforzaría en cuidarla y protegerla de todo. Michele también tomaba más en cuenta las intenciones de su alfa, eran suficientes.

Damek llegaba nuevamente a la habitación— Bueno, ¿Cuál será el nombre de mi preciosa nieta?

Sara esperaba respuesta, mirando deseosa a su hermano y su amigo-cuñado.

Mickey llamó la atención de su alfa, dando un pequeño apretón cuando sus manos se entrelazaron.

—Creo que tú ya tienes el nombre perfecto para ella.

Un brillo paso por los ojos azules de Emil, dió vista hacia su pequeña, para después mirar hacia su madre y la gemela de su omega, asegurado de lo que iba a responder.

—Anezka. —Mordía su labio inferior, mientras tomaba la manita de su pequeña alfa— Sara Anezka Nekola-Crispino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hasta aquí quedó la primera parte de esta pequeñita historia.
> 
> Quiero decir que había terminado el 2019 con unas ganas de escribir un Mpreg de mis bebés, en Fanfiction y Wattpad abundaban muchos de ese género con alguas ships de YOI, incluso las más inusuales, pero solo una EmiMike, y eso me motivó a qué ellos necesitaban más historias con bebés en su vida >:^
> 
> Aunque, como pudieron notar, la pequeña no es del todo un bebé EmiMike, y debo admitir que me inspire un poco a una serie que se basaba a lo mismo de un embarazo no planeado, hija de diferente padre, etc, etc.
> 
> Quizás haga otra historia con Mpreg, esta vez con la hija verdadera de Emil(?) But por el momento dejo esto
> 
> ¿Se esperaban quién era el padre? Di una pequeña pista en la parte de Sara y Michele; Los omegas son Georgi, Yuri y Victor, Mila es una beta, dejando a Yuuri como el único alfa del "grupito" de amigos, espero que no tengan conflictos de ver a un Yuuri dominante.
> 
> No tardaré de traer la siguiente y última parte, lo único que puedo decir, es que veremos lo que pasó después de lo ocurrido entre Yuuri y Michele, desde el punto de vista del nipón.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios y kudos c:


	2. Segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri toma una decisión definitiva, mientras Michele y su hija preparan una sorpresa para Emil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∆ Contenido sexual (+18)
> 
> ∆ Posible Ooc

El italiano terminaba de arropar a su bebé en su cuna, por primera vez, pues no habían contado con mucho dinero para comprar cosas para Anezka, salvo ropa, cobijas y comida, sin embargo los  _ abuelos _ Nekola habían sido muy generosos en regalar aquel mueble para su peculiar y preciosa nieta.

Michele se sentía aliviado; Había disfrutado de tener a su hija en su cama, y a su lado en esos primeros 7 meses, pero también había desarrollado el pequeño miedo de que por los movimientos bruscos del checo, terminarán en dañar a su bebé en alguno de sus acciones adormilados.

Ahora, por fin probarían en dejarla en su cama nueva, solo para ella.

_ —Riposo, piccola principessa.  _ —Besó la frente diminuta, dando una pequeña caricia en la mejilla rosada para así despejar la habitación.

Llegó a la sala común, notando al alfa que terminaba de lavar algunos platos sucios que dejaron de la cena. 

Notó la espalda ancha, el rubio tenía una camisa que se podía apegar a su cuerpo, lo que hacía que se notaran algunas marcas de su cuerpo en base de músculo, el resultado de tanto ejercicio en sus peligrosos deportes extremos, así como por la pista de hielo, donde también podía admirar esos músculos esculturales en movimiento.

¿Cómo será tener aquello, sin ropa y encima de su persona?

Michele desvió su mirada, tratando de que su rubor no creciera, o que Emil alcanzará a notarlo y comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre eso.

—¿Mickey?

Bueno, muy tarde.

—¿Sucede algo? —El alfa se quitó el mandil, acercándose a su pareja— ¿Pasa algo con Anezka?

—N-No, es… Es solo que…

Mordió su labio, agitándose mentalmente en lo que su rubor bajaba.

—Mickey… —Nekola se acercó, la distancia se iba cortando con tener su rostro casi rozando el cuello medio expuesto del omega— Hueles bien…

—¿Q-Qué?

Eso no podía significar algo bueno.

—Miche… Creo… C-Creo que se acerca tu temporada —El alfa seguía teniendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno—… Tu celo…

Se silenció, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, al igual que sus corazones. Estando así de cerca, Michele sintió que no podía estar de pie por mucho tiempo.

—Y-Yo…

Emil tan solo pudo retirar su cabeza, alejándose, pero mantuvo su mirada en el italiano, para poder notar que el Omega estaba tratando de mantenerse firme.

Aún no entraba por completo en calor, pero aún así, las feromonas comenzaban a fluir, su omega interno quería asegurar en tener al alfa con quién quería pasar sus días en calor, asegurando de que no iba a estar en soledad.

No sabían qué hacer, nunca lo habían hecho; Emil entendía que Mickey podía seguir en superación de lo que había pasado anteriormente con Yuuri, así que siempre evitaba tocarlo de más, o cuando llegaban sus celos anteriores, procuraba mantenerse en cuidados de su entrenador, para evitarlo.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya...

Comentó Emil, aunque fue el italiano quien estaba retrocediendo, pero no se había ido demasiado, porque por un lado, no quería que esto se detuviera.

Miro al alfa con deseo, súplica, quería que lo tomara.

Una marca.

—Q-Quiero hacerlo… —Volvió a acercarse, le tomó su mano, a lo que exaltó un poco al checo— Quiero… Quiero estar contigo…

—¿Estás seguro?

Michele trago saliva, Emil lo consideraba, sabía que a pesar de esa noche que tuvo con Yuuri, este no recordaba mucho lo que hizo de su parte, y si fuera así, no creía que todo lo que él hizo sería lo mismo que lo que podría hacer con el checo.

Era inexperto, pero no quería caer completamente en su celo, no quería depender de ello, quería hacerlo, estando consciente, recordar cada detalle cuando Emil le hiciera el amor.

Así que no lo pensó más, besó los labios contrarios, enganchando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello más alto, esperando que el otro tomara riendas del asunto también.

Emil estremece, siente la necesidad, aunque no es fuerte, y puede controlarse, pero tampoco es que quiera evitar su primer encuentro sexual. Quería a Mickey, y realmente estaba ansioso de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Terminó tomando al omega, guiándolos hasta el sofá, en cuál fue interrumpiendo el beso al ver en donde se supone que sería. El rubio soltó una pequeña risa ante la confusión del omega.

—No queremos despertar a Anezka, ¿Verdad?

El sonrojo del castaño creció más, pero terminó dando un asentimiento en lo que volvían a besarse, siendo inmediata las acciones que sus manos hacían para querer retirar cualquier prenda del alfa, arrastrando la primera hasta dejarla caer al suelo, ahora dando su vista hacia lo que primeramente había dado inicio de sus pequeñas fantasías íntimas.

Emil se acercó a besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez dejó que sus labios descendieran a otras partes de la piel morena, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar lentamente la camisa; Michele tomó provecho para tratar de relajarse, y también en tocar los músculos del más joven. Sus jadeos daban paso, acompañado de las feromonas que querían atraer aún más al checo. 

El cuerpo del omega fue expuesto, lo primero que pudo sentir fue un poco vergüenza, pero poco importó cuando el rubio repartió más besos y gestos cariñosos, haciéndole transmitir que realmente estaba fascinado, que lograba cautivar en todo sentido.

Tanto eso fue suficiente para Michele, o eso le parecía; Abrió sus piernas, mirando al checo con la pequeña necesidad, solo eso, una intromisión dentro suyo.

—Por favor… Por favor…

Lo único que recibió, fue un beso fogoso, antes de que el alfa se levantara, yendo exactamente a la alacena.

El castaño le miró confuso, pero permaneció en el sofá, y en su misma posición, aunque impaciente. No fue cuando el rubio regresó con un vaso de agua, y una caja de supresores, levantándose por inercia.

Emil se sentaba, dejando el vaso en la mesita enfrente del mueble, mientras abría la caja, tomando dos cápsulas.

—Es mejor prevenir esto…

Michele tomó aquellas, aunque se mantuvo viendo la expresión sosegada de Nekola, aunque su semblante cambió cuando algo quería decirle el Omega con su mirada.

—¿No quisieras tener algún día la oportunidad de que tengamos otro hijo? Pero… Que tenga tu sangre.

Emil resopló sin fuerza, sonriendo con ternura, y parpadeando muy leve.

—Creo que aún es demasiado pronto para darle un hermano a Anezka, Mickey.

—N-No ahora tonto, pero si algún día sientes que…

—Mickey… —Tocó una de las mejillas del Omega, haciendo que ambos par de orbes se miraran. Emil mantenía una sonrisa— Te prometí que iba a querer a Anezka como si fuera mi propia sangre, y… Quiero cumplirlo, centrarme en ella, y solo en ella —Con su mano libre, tocó la de Michele— Si lo que quieres saber es que si me gustaría, pues… Si, la idea de tener un hijo con mi ascendencia me suena más que perfecto, pero… Por el momento quiero darle toda mi atención paternal a nuestra Anezka —Se encogió de hombros— Quizás, cuando ella sea un poco más grande, y cuando comprobemos que si salimos muy buenos en esto de la paternidad —Rió— Después de eso, sí… podamos pensar en ello.

¿Cómo es que Emil podía enamorarlo más, sin tanto esfuerzo? 

Expresó un poco de alegría y conformidad, tanto en su rostro como en sus feromonas, haciendo que el alfa se sintiera más atraído, su instinto le exigía marcar al italiano.

Estaba moderado, pero no había mejorado cuando aún así, Michele se acercó a darle un beso casto, llevando consigo un poco de su labio inferior cuando se separaron, excitando aún más al checo.

Se tomó ambas pastillas, el alfa le acercó el vaso para que se pasara fácilmente con agua; El olor del Omega se había reducido, el calor era tenue, pero aún así, el hambre sexual que habían comenzado seguía ahí, así como ambos miembros seguían erectos ante la pequeña fricción que causaron aún dentro de sus pantalones.

El alfa volvió a dejar el vaso, no tardando en encimarse en Crispino, recostándolo nuevamente para volver a devorar sus labios con ferocidad y lujuria. Michele se abrazó al cuerpo más ancho, hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera más clara en lo que repetía en abrir sus piernas y ponerlas en cada costado de la cintura del menor.

Emil fue bajando sus manos, desde la cintura esbelta del italiano, hasta donde sus propios pantalones, bajando solo un poco lo que restaba de ropa, liberando su enorme falo que rozó rápidamente en la entrada del omega, haciéndole gemir levemente, percibiendo la calentura en ese reproductor.

Michele había lubricado su entrada gracias a su excitación y la necesidad, por lo que fue fácil para Emil haber penetrado, pero aún así, dejó reposar su miembro en lo que seguía repartiendo besos alrededor del rostro y hombros del otro.

—E-Esp...Espera…

Se detuvo, rápidamente mirando al Omega con pequeño recelo, temiendo en haberlo incomodado.

Sin embargo, Michele tan solo miró fijamente los ojos azules del alfa, contemplarlo, querer asegurarse que estaba bien, que esto que hacían no era malo, que era lo correcto para él, para su bebé, tener a un alfa y padre como estaba dispuesto a ser Emil. 

Terminó en besar sus labios, a lo que Emil no se resistió, pero mantuvo el límite, solo para poder ahora él mostrar con una mirada la convicción de que esto lo había escogido por sentimiento, por amor, tanto por Mickey, como por Anezka, ahora que estaba con ellos.

—Yo jamás te haré daño —Besó una de las manos del omega.

Michele sonrió muy endeble, mientras prosiguió los besos candentes de la situación.

—Lo sé… —Alcanzó a comentar entre besos— Te amo…

—Mickey… —Jadeó el alfa, a duras penas por sus labios ocupado— Te quiero ahora…

Comenzó a moverse, dando pequeñas estocadas en lo que el Omega seguía acostumbrándose, pero no tardó en indicarle al menor sus ansias.

—M-Mueve… Ah… —Se soltó de sus besos, siendo compensados con gemidos reducidos— Hazlo… Q-Quiero más…

No soportó, dejó que su omega interior dominará un poco de sus sentidos, al igual que los del otro, que no tardó en cumplir la petición del mayor, aumentando la velocidad hasta convertir las estocadas en embestidas más feroces y rápidas, arrancando más gemidos de parte del italiano.

Michele puede sentirlo más dentro, le encantaba, quería más, la profundidad no era suficiente; Sus piernas fueron enrollandose en la cintura del más alto, mientras que cubría su rostro en el hombro del otro para que sus obsenos sonidos no se escucharán tan alto.

—Oh no… —Emil separó un poco su cuerpo del castaño— Déjame oírte…

—N-No quie…A-Ah… —Mordió su labio— No quiero de-despertar a la bebé…

—Entonces acércate, hazlo solo para mí…

El Alfa tomó con firmeza la cintura de Mickey, tratando de verificar bien sus puntos para dirigir su pene. Logró llegar a un punto en el hizo que el italiano volviera a abrazarse a él, volviendo a dar gemidos más elevados, no que inundarán toda la sala, pero sí que llenará de éxtasis ambos cuerpos.

—Más… ¡M-Más…! —Exigió, sintiendo el como la virilidad del alfa llegaba hasta su próstata, golpeándola de una manera tan placentera— Lléname to-todo… ¡Por favor…!

No desobedeció; Emil fue más rápido, las embestidas se volvieron feroces, al igual que sus besos, y sus mordidas, permitió que esté le hiciera lo que quiera, los rasguños no se hicieron de esperar, sintiendo esas uñas encajar su piel ardiendo hacía más motivación a seguir sus estocadas más profundas.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, lo expresaba al punto de cuánto gemía el nombre del rubio, al igual que este el suyo, acompañados del sonido que producían sus cuerpos al juntarse y profundizar mucho más, mezclando el sudor del otro, al igual que los besos húmedos y excitados.

El calor le enloquecía, podía sentir a Emil, tocando sus partes más sensibles, besandolas de igual manera, apreciando de cierta forma su cuerpo completo, ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, era del alfa, quería serlo.

Ambos sobresaltaron cuando el miembro del rubio comenzaba a hincharse.

—Estoy cerca… —Se acercó, tomando el pene del italiano, recibiendo un gemido entrecortado— Corramonos juntos…

Michele soltó un grito cuando Emil lo masturbaba con premura; Sus uñas volvían a enterrarse, su límite estaba llegando. 

Sabía que era su momento, no había marcha atrás; tanto su Omega como su propia consciencia quería, lo anhelaba, eso que haría pertenecerle al checo por siempre.

—Muerde… —Fue una manera de hacerle entender a Nekola que también estaba cerca, además de expresar un poco de resistencia al no querer correrse aún— Quiero ser tuyo… Sé mi Alfa...

Tenía la intención de eso, quería unirse, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad ahora que Michele le había dado el permiso de hacerlo, de ser Alfa y Omega, siempre.

Mickey terminó ladeando su rostro cuando terminó por correrse, al mismo tiempo que sentía a Emil soltar toda su semilla dentro suyo. Gimió sonoramente, suavizó el agarre desde la espalda muscular del rubio, pero siendo sorprendido por los dientes del mismo que simplemente se acercó a marcar en su clavícula.

Ahora era de él, Emil Nekola.

Y Emil también era suyo, no iba a deshacerse de él, no dejaría que nadie lo tuviera más.

Emil terminó por maldecir en checo, algo que Michele aún no aprendía; una de sus pequeños propósitos era saberlo antes de que su hija tuviera consciencia para el habla.

El Alfa se soltó todo, esperando que fuera indicado para retirarse dentro, y en lo que pasaba, trató de limpiar la mordida que había dejado.

—Mhg… Ya te condenaste. —Mickey sonrió con malicia— No podrás deshacerte de mí nunca más.

—Bueno, es la mejor condena de la vida. —Rió entrecortado, aún seguía cansado— Y el "castigo" más precioso es ser la figura paterna de la pequeña Ane.

—Estoy seguro que ella estará complacida tener un papá como tú. 

Terminó de lamer la herida, dejando reposar todo su cuerpo, queriendo tomar un leve descanso, antes de reiniciar la rutina de padres primerizos.

Aunque no siempre pueden ser tan generosos.

Un llanto a lo lejos de la sala se presentó, haciendo que Michele se deshiciera del cansancio sin excepción.

—Justo a tiempo… —Soltó entre risas el omega, ambos levantándose para atender a su pequeña.

************

No iba a decir que criar a una pequeña alfa fue fácil, pero… Siendo sincero, tuvo menos dificultad a lo que lo había imaginado.

Tenía que admitir que el principal parecido facial de su primer padre había disminuido conforme el tiempo pasaba; los cabellos azabaches se lizaban, y los ojos violáceos se notaban tal y como los de su madre, la piel era más perlada, ni tan blanca ni morena; Tanto Mickey como Emil la consideraban perfecta.

Al primer año, la pequeña tan solo hacía lo que cualquier bebé, sin embargo, también había tomado enseñanzas propias que ni el mismo Michele tenía idea de dónde provino, entre esas cosas, era de privarse un poco ante los demás; cada vez que había alguna visita de un vecino o incluso de la demás familia Nekola, la pequeña Anezka no hacía más que tomar sus juguetes y retirarse a la habitación de sus padres. Era difícil para ella socializar con gente tan fácilmente, muy difícil fue para los mismos abuelos hacer que la niña alfa tomara confianza en ellos, pues era difícil para ellos verse con la pequeña familia de su hijo al vivir más alejados de este.

Sara había señalado eso como algo normal, habían pensado que era del todo comprensible esa timidez que ella había desarrollado por sí sola; Michele no recordaba haber sido así en su niñez, incluso se recordaba un poco más amistoso antes de llegar a la pubertad, pero bien, no todos los niños eran iguales.

La pequeña llegó a los 3 años, la actitud no había evolucionado, aunque su pequeña mente había captado con quiénes se debe comportar así, y podía reconocer fácilmente el aroma familiar, el parentesco al de sus padres.

Si bien no era malo, pero de algo, Michele se dio cuenta.

Debía de admitir que, por mas que le agradaba que su hija no fuera tan confianzuda con cualquiera, le hacía sentirse un poco incómodo; tardo demasiado, pero por fin pensó en la posibilidad de que esa reservada actitud lo haya tomado de alguien más.

Era igual a Yuuri.

No era algo que debía considerarse fuera de lo normal, en algún momento, Michele espero en qué otros aspectos podría tener su hija en base del asiático, aunque no podía evitarlo, llegar a ver el reflejo de Katsuki en Anezka era algo que no sabía si estaría preparado de tener.

Fue difícil asimilarlo, pero debía agradecer a Emil la paciencia que le tuvo cuando llegó a pensar en ello, tanto Emil aunque también podía parecerle notable el parecido al patinador japonés, no negaba que lo miraba curioso, además no se quejaba el hecho de que Anezka tuviese gran diferencia en ellos, eso no cambiaba el hecho de sus sentimientos, de ellos y los de ella.

Poco después Michele se había relajado, incluso más cuando la personalidad de Anezka había tomado algo más de su persona: Los celos sobre a los que más quería.

Obviamente no era al grado de lo excesivo a como solía mostrar el italiano, sin embargo demostraba el hecho de no querer que nadie toque lo que es suyo, o también el hecho de sentir temor de que sus padres le quiten la atención que les brindaba, sobretodo su papá checo, siendo alguien tan social con la gente, encima igualmente con cualquier infante; cuando iban de visita a casa de la familia Nekola, era inevitable que los pequeños sobrinos y primos fueran encimados del alfa para jugar, algo que para Anezka era "una falta de respeto" hacia lo que le pertenecía; Así lo había deducido Mickey.

A pesar de la dificultad de entender un poco más a su hija, no puede decir que todo es difícil, si. Tenía una buena relación con su tía Sara, la cual no paraba de consentirla cada vez que podía, a Michele no le solía agradar que su hermana "malcriara" a su hija, no podía negar que le encantaba cuando tenía su obsequio, su pequeña no dejaba de sonreír en todo el día, o incluso toda una semana; Todo lo aceptaba por su hija y su felicidad, aún y si la envidia picaba un poco sus emociones, sabía que no por cosas materiales, Anezka lo quería.

La familia Nekola habían logrado a llevar una buena relación con la pequeña alfa, a pesar de saber que no compartían sangre alguna, ellos habían aprendido a apreciarla y considerarla una más de su familia; los padres de Emil solían ser los que más veían a la menor. El hermano del alfa tenía poco tiempo por sus estudios y sus competencias de Hockey, pero también él tenía consideración con quién su hermano mayor trataba como su hija, así que logró en que ella tuviera una pequeña confianza hacia él como su tío.

Anezka también había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Leo de la Iglesia y Jean Leroy; Al principio hubo un pequeño desacuerdo entre Emil y Michele con decirle a cualquier otro patinador sobre ella, pero el hecho de que el checo recalcaba la gran amistad que tenía con estos dos, además de también dar un ejemplo de que ambos americanos pudieran comprender la situación, al final había obtenido aprobación sobre ello.

Mickey lo tenía en cuenta, que ser madre no sería pan comido, eso bien lo supo desde que decidió conservar a Anezka, pero a pesar de eso, cada segundo que podía hacer de su hija un mejoramiento en su vida tanto económica como por salud y cariño, con tan solo ver esa pequeñita mirada de amor que ella sabía brindarle en sus momentos indicados, Michele se mantenía tranquilo y feliz, se sentía compensado de la mejor forma.

¿Que podía decir de Emil? No sabía por dónde comenzar; El checo había sido todo a lo que había esperado, incluso mucho mejor. Jamás vio un acto de rechazo de su parte, ni el de ella, siempre fueron cercanos, atenderla cuando lo necesitaba; Anezka solía curiosear cada vez que Emil hacia cualquier proyecto de la universidad, el alfa simplemente la tomaba en sus brazos mientras le indicaba lo que hacía, por más que ella no llegara a entenderlo, o incluso recordarlo después.

Había sido buen compañero de juegos, solía preferir a Emil para esas cosas, aunque también optaba por decirle a su madre sobre eso, sabía que su alfa era más efusivo, casi llegando a introducirse en el papel que Anezka le daba para que interpretara, o el peluche que le prestaba para jugar.

Entre más cosas, tanto padre como pareja, Emil había aprendido a manejarlo, a cuidarlos, a tomar un rol el cual no le correspondía, pero a final se acopló a esa oportunidad. Otra de las cosas que Michele nunca se arrepentiría, de haberlo aceptado, a pesar de toda la situación.

Estaba agradecido, porque cuando pensó que había perdido todo, terminó por obtener algo mucho mejor.

**********

—Mamá…

Anezka corría desde su habitación a la de sus padres donde Michele se encontraba en esos momentos, acomodando la ropa limpia para después guardarla.

El omega no detuvo sus acciones, pero tuvo oportunidad de prestarle atención a su hija.

—¿Que sucede, Ane?

La niña sube a la cama, con cuidado de no destender la ropa doblada y acomodada.

—¿Podemos apoyar a papi?

Mickey alzaba una ceja, terminando de doblar una prenda y seguir con la otra— Claro, siempre apoyamos a papá,  _ tesoro. _

La niña negó, y el mayor se extrañó ante como le miraba; Percibía cierta inquietud en ella.

—Ir… A apoyarlo.

Las palabras ya fueron claras, pero Michele temía a lo que se quería referir Anezka, no es como que no hubiese esperado que en algún momento tendría que conversar con su hija sobre este tema, pero tampoco esperaba que fuese demasiado temprano para tener que explicarle el asunto.

Dejó a un lado la ropa faltante, ya no importaba, debía de hablar sobre ello.

—Es… Complicado cielo. —El omega hizo una mueca— Es arriesgado, llevarte a otro país que no sea República Checa, o Italia.

—¿Por qué? Papi estará en Canadá, y el señor JJ vive ahí.

Michele trató de impedir que sus ojos se tornaran en blanco en tan solo oír el nombre del alfa americano.

—Lo sé, pero… Mira  _ tesoro _ , lo que pasa es que hay que viajar en avión, y para eso no hay mucho dinero.

—El señor JJ me dijo que podía darnos permiso para viajar en avión…

Bien, ahora sabía el porqué y cómo su hija tenía esa idea en la cabeza. Reprimió un gesto molesto para no preocupar a su hija. Desvió su mirada en lo que trataba de calmarse.

—¿Mami?

Al oírla llamarlo, volteó a verla con su mejor expresión, normal. Despojo toda ropa alrededor suyo para así acomodarse mejor.

—¿El señor JJ fue quien te dio esa idea de ir a ver a papá? 

La niña asintió sin duda. Michele soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Ane, ya sabes cómo es el señor JJ en ciertas veces —Alzó ambas cejas, queriendo recalcar un tema anterior sobre lo que había hablado con su hija sobre aquel americano— A veces tiene el ego demasiado subido como para pensar, está como que… Fuera de lo normal.

Anezka rió suavemente, haciéndole saber a su progenitor que recordaba eso.

—Bien, debes de entender que no todo lo que dice el señor JJ es buena idea, solo indaga cosas porque ni Yuri ni sus padres le prestan demasiada atención.

Volvió a oír las risas de la menor, y con eso este tampoco pudo evitar soltar unas de igual manera. Acariciando la mejilla perlada.

—Entonces… —Anezka tomó calma— ¿No es cierto lo que dijo de que a papi le gustaría vernos en una de sus competencias?

Michele no respondió, ni siquiera había esperado aquella pequeña revelación, y quedó estupefacto.

Sabía que Emil entendía la situación, y por eso nunca le había pedido algo como lo que decía su hija, pero bien, sabía que quizás aquello no fuera algo extraño de lo que el alfa podría querer.

La verdad es que no le parecía algo malo, pero seguía siendo riesgoso; antes no le parecía demasiado extraño al tan solo ir él, brindarle apoyo a Emil en lo que esperaban a Anezka en su vientre, pero ahora era diferente, y sabía que quizás algunos no tardarían en captarlo con su niña, y no sería nada difícil descubrir que se trataba de su propia hija.

— _ Tesoro _ —Por instinto, la pequeña se acercó más a su madre, este la tomo y la sentó en sus piernas con una sonrisa— ¿Qué más dijo el señor JJ sobre eso?

—Dijo que papi no decía nada porque no quería hacerte enojar… —Esta pensó un poco, haciendo un pequeñito puchero— ¿N-No te enojaras con papi, verdad?

—No, no. Por supuesto que no me enojaré con él. —Mickey no tardó en tocar el rostro de la niña, tratando de evitar en asustarla.

—¿Conmigo?

—Mucho menos. Nunca me enojaría contigo  _ Principessa.  _ —Besó la nariz diminuta de su hija— Eso si, no te aseguro algo con JJ.

Ella rió, pero duró poco de lo que anteriormente había reído, queriendo volver a tomar el tema.

—Si no estás enojado, entonces… ¿Si podemos ir a ver a papi? —La niña abrazaba a su madre— Sé que le gustaría eso mami.

—¿Tú… Tú crees? —Michele había sentido un pequeño nudo en la garganta; miró a la alfa asentir.

Él también lo creía.

—Yo si quiero ir a ver a papi… —Se separó, queriendo ver de frente al mayor— ¿Y tú?

Parpadeo lentamente. No podía negar que también quería verlo. De ver a Emil lo que también hubiese querido llegar, a ser lo más exitoso posible.

Claro, ya no era lo mismo para él.

La pequeña mano de Anezka lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a lo que el omega notó la expresión intrigada para esperar la respuesta y decisión de su madre.

Al ver que no tenía resultado, volvió a opinar— Mami… —Suplicó atención— Yo si creo que el que vayamos haría feliz a papi…

Mickey apretó sus propios labios, sintiendo ablandar su corazón con las palabras de Anezka.

Podía percatarse, aún y si anteriormente ella también lo dijo, de sus ganas de visitar otro lugar fuera de Praga o que no fuese su país natal, también sabía que muy en el fondo su pequeña haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a su  _ papi _ . Era una niña, sabía que aún no media o pensaba en las dificultades que llevaría aquello, solo pensaba en lo que significaría para su progenitor, y eso era una de las cosas más preciosas y encantadoras que apreciaba de su hija.

Aunque gracias a pensar eso, también logró en sentirse un poco mal por un lado; Jamás había tomado en cuenta lo que Emil quería, y no porque no le importara, incluso hubo muchas veces en las que Mickey permitía al alfa opinar sobre cosas que le convenía a ambos, de su vida, de su hogar, o de Anezka, a lo que el rubio siempre respondía con que cualquier cosa que el Omega decidiera lo aceptaría.

Sin embargo, también debió considerar otros aspectos, como ese, en el que el alfa quería ver a su pequeña familia, sentada entre la multitud fanática del patinaje artístico, en plan de apoyo hacia él.

Se sintió patético, estúpido, y también avergonzado, eso último por el hecho de que su propia hija incluso haya entendido el que era importante hacer feliz a las personas que quieres, sin importar que.

Además, ¿Por qué seguir más oculto del mundo? Si, se embarazo, decidió abandonar todo y tener a su hija, pero la amaba y daría la vida por ella, y tenía un alfa que los amaba y cuidaba, Michele era feliz así. 

¿Eso era algo malo?, ¿Acaso era más importante lo que dirían la demás gente, que la felicidad de su pareja?

Aunque desde luego, una de las razones de aislarse de aquel mundo también era por el hecho de no querer volver a ver a Yuuri por ninguna razón, tampoco creía correcto seguir huyendo de eso. Aquel alfa ya tenía su vida, había logrado ser un patinador conocido, llegar al nivel de JJ y de Christophe Giacometti, y también ya estaba en planes de matrimonio con Viktor Nikiforov; si él logró olvidar todo lo que pasó hace 3 años, Michele también podía.

No se ocultaría, no más.

—Ane —La niña posó sus ojos violetas en los de su madre— ¿Que más te dijo el señor JJ sobre ese permiso para viajar?

***********

El Skate América para Alfas había terminado, quedando Otabek Altin en tercer lugar, Yuuri Katsuki en segundo, y Sara Crispino en el primero, ganando el oro de esa competencia.

Tanto Sara como Yuuri eran felicitados por Yakov, el cual mantenía una sonrisa pequeña a ambos, aun y si el japonés ahora volvió a ser entrenado por Víctor.

—Debo reconocer que Víctor hizo un buen trabajo contigo —Comentó el hombre mayor, estando a punto de llevarse a la italiana, pero un eufórico omega de cabellos platinados se acercaba a felicitar a la alfa.

—¡Me alegro por ti preciosa! —Nikiforov le sonrió— No esperaba menos de ti, siendo honesto.

—Victor, eso es algo ofensivo para mí. —Reprochó con disgusto el nipón.

Víctor rió—Tranquilizate cariño, lo decía con la intención de apreciar más el trabajo de Yakov. —Guiñó un ojo, y abrazó a Yuuri por la espalda— Nosotros también hicimos un buen trabajo.

—Vi-Victor, aquí no…

La italiana solo rodó sus ojos con diversión, comenzando a caminar en cuanto miraba a su entrenador llamarla.

—Bien chicos, debo irme. Nos vemos en la siguiente competencia.

—¡Nos vemos Sara!

La mencionada se despidió, pero se había notado que solo dirigió una mirada al ruso. 

La pareja miró a la alfa irse con el mayor. El Omega espero a que está se despejara del pasillo para mirar al japonés.

—¿La felicitaste por su oro?

—¿Eh? —El alfa alzaba una ceja— N-No, se me pasó hacerlo, además seguro no le interesa.

—Yuuri~ —Besó su mejilla, pero luego de eso, dio un semblante hastiado— ¿Sigues con la tonta idea de que no le agradas?

—Victor, puedo percibirlo. —El nipón se tensó un poco— Entre Alfas podemos saber cuándo no hay una buena impresión, se siente el rechazo.

—Bueno, disculpame por no ser uno…

Yuuri se rascó el puente de su nariz, tocando de la cintura a su Omega.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, no quisiera tratar con ella, es decir… No sé ve que quiera hacerlo conmigo, ¿Por qué debo invadir su espacio personal?

—Yuuri por dios, antes eran compañeros de pista.

—Si, y solo por eso nos saludabamos y a veces nos ayudabamos en cosas del entrenamiento, pero nada más. —Se cruzó de brazos en lo que se recargaba en la pared— Además, desde cuando éramos compañeros, sabía que no le agradaba.

Victor dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras tomaba la mano de su alfa en lo que caminaban a la salida del estadio.

—Mira Yuuri, si eso es lo que crees, entonces deberías de ver qué fue el inconveniente que dejó a Sara muy disgustada como para no querer hablarte.

El nipón trato de no sentirse nervioso— ¿M-Me estás diciendo que yo le hice algo para que ella no quiera hablarme?

—Lo que digo, es que seguro y hubo algo que no se permita aceptarte. Entiendo que quizás no hayas hecho algo malo, pero… Quien sabe, tal vez algún gesto inconsciente… —Paró su caminar— El punto es que lo verifiques y ver si puedes arreglarlo.

Katsuki apretó el agarre entre ambos— Ya te dije Víctor, no busco agradarle ni nada, solo… Solo hay que dejarla, después de todo no es la primera persona con quién tenga inconvenientes, recuerda a Yurio…

—Pero ahora te ve como buen amigo, aunque no lo quiera admitir —Pellizcó la mejilla de su alfa.

Comenzaron con otro tema, aunque Yuuri en el fondo había quedado con esa pequeña inquietud de lo que había dejado el hecho de que la italiana no le dirija la palabra.

No era difícil para el alfa deducir la razón del porqué, Víctor estaba en lo cierto con respecto a que Sara estaba molesta con él, por algo que había hecho.

Aunque no había sido exactamente hacia ella el problema.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A los 11 años, Yuuri Katsuki se enamoró por primera vez.

Incluso ese enamoramiento había mejorado sus expectativas, y las decisiones que quería tomar en respecto a ser patinador artístico, a pesar de que la persona a quien amaba era un Omega, en tan solo imaginarse estar en las mismas tierras que aquel, le hacía crecer la pequeña esperanza de convertirse en alguien tan talentoso como era él.

¿Quién diría que en un futuro, se volvería su entrenador?

Había pasado por una etapa de depresión en la cual no consideraba salir pronto, entre tantos intentos para alcanzar el mismo puntaje que su  _ crush _ , simplemente nunca veía mejora de ello, incluso había dañado su autoestima como alfa, simplemente sin ninguna esperanza de tener un momento para conocerlo de la mejor manera.

Pero bueno, al final, fue el Omega ruso quien vino hacia él.

Pensó que sería su oportunidad, luego de tanto tiempo conviviendo, logrando de cumplir sus objetivos, y también tratando de atraer e impresionar a quien era ahora su entrenador, lo animaba a más no poder, y estaba seguro que nada podría arruinarlo ahora.

Eso había pensado, pero no fue hasta esa noche en Moscú, cuando Yuuri se dejó llevar por el calor de su época de celo, dónde tomó a otro Omega, quien no era Víctor Nikiforov.

…..

Primero, pensó que lo había arruinado.

Al día siguiente después de la noche que pasó con dicho omega, ese mismo no se encontró a su lado. Sin embargo, tampoco es que no recordara con quien había sido el que sus feromonas hayan capturado, incluso pudo distinguir el aroma en las sábanas con las cuales había cubierto al otro chico.

Además, fue el único omega que estaba a su alcance en esos momentos.

Tardó en más de una semana en tratar de tener bajo control sus emociones, las sensaciones que le dejó esa noche de haber copulado con un Omega al cuál apenas y le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera le agradaba a este, por más que le había aclarado que no quería tener inconvenientes.

Bien, a pesar de eso, este no sentía que sería correcto dejar todo ahí. Aunque dudaba que aquel otro dijera alguna palabra de lo que pasó, no quería arriesgarse a dejar el tema sin siquiera hablarlo.

No fue hasta las finales del Grand Prix que lo volvió a ver, pudo identificar que estaba con otros patinadores para ver las competencias y apoyar a algunos otros, así que lo había considerado como su oportunidad.

No logro hacerlo.

Por más que quería acercarse, ninguno lo dejaban, inconscientemente, maldecía que el omega fuese tan cercano al patinador de República Checa, el cual era evidente que moría por el omega, y si bien, ahora eso era un obstáculo para querer hablar con él, pues en ningún momento se despegaron.

Al final de la temporada, Yuuri se regresó a Japón, rindiéndose en querer en reparar daño alguno con aquel omega.

…..

Poco tiempo después, Yuuri y Víctor habían confirmado su relación de noviazgo.

La euforia y felicidad que sentía el alfa en haber logrado tener el amor del ruso era algo que lo hizo pensar mucho las cosas, sobre su decisión de seguir patinando o no, pues el Omega había hecho a anunciar que regresaría al patinaje, sin embargo, tampoco se sentía cómodo en dejar de seguir estando con Katsuki, y fue inevitable el despertar esa chispa de amor que en un año lograron desarrollar.

Por lo mismo que quería seguir a lado de su ahora omega, Yuuri había aceptado ir a San Petersburgo para ser entrenado por Yakov Feltsman.

Tanto aquel tema fue muy recibido para los fans de ambos que había sido la tendencia de internet al año nuevo, y gracias a eso, Yuuri no se había percatado en demás noticias que también fueron bastantes vistas respecto al inicio del 2017.

No fue hasta que oyó uno muy llamativo, y desgarrador, de uno de sus ahora compañeros de pista.

—¿Te enteraste? ¡Michele Crispino dejará de patinar!

De repente, los recuerdos de aquella noche habían regresado.

No quiso verse como un entrometido, ni dar sospecha alguna, por lo que no mostró tanto interés en el tema, así que llegando a su apartamento, decidió investigar más sobre la noticia.

Y si, la decisión era definida, el mismo italiano lo había confirmado en sus redes sociales, dando agradecimientos a sus seguidores y fans por todo el apoyo dado en todo el transcurso de su carrera deportiva.

No pudo evitarlo, llegó a sentir pánico en tan solo llegar a pensar que la razón de su retiro era por…

No, borró esa idea de su cabeza; Leyó más sobre la nota, a lo que encontró algo que pudo calmar un poco sus temores, las razones del porqué de su retiro, dadas por el mismo Crispino en una entrevista.

Sin embargo, no tardó en volver a sentir que él podía tener un poco de culpa, otra razón del porqué Michele no iba a volver al patinaje. No se sentía bien, de hecho, de no ser por la alegría de Víctor cuando aceptó en ser su omega, Katsuki seguiría estando intranquilo con lo que había pasado con el italiano.

Y bueno, la primera idea que había tenido en respecto a las decisiones del italiano volvieron a su cabeza. 

Era estúpido que no fuera así, lo recordaba, recordaba no haberlo marcado, pero si haber hecho nudo luego de acabar, además, verificando la fecha de cuando fue publicada la noticia, fue casi en los mismos días, pero de hace dos meses, exactamente el tiempo que pasó luego de su encuentro con Crispino.

No podía descartar la posibilidad, bien aquel omega podía estar mintiendo, era evidente que no anunciaría… Que dejaría de patinar por un embarazo.

Yuuri quería llorar, había creído que todo mejoraría para él, pero simplemente las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Pero lo sabía, sabía que no solo era por él mismo, era por Michele, estar cargando con lo que había pasado después de lo de Moscú; si estaba embarazado, criar a un bebé no era nada fácil, y no le parecía justo, abandonarlo todo para hacerte cargo de algo que si bien causó, pero también él mismo, y no hacer nada para apoyarlo.

Por más que quería, no podía, sentía que él tenía que ver con la decisión de Michele, por una cosa u otra, necesitaba hablar con él.

Así que sin ningún rodeo alguno, decidió en tomar primero un vuelo a Japón para tapar sospechas, y luego, se iría directo a Italia.

0-0-0-0-0-0

—Yuuri, en verdad debo hablar contigo…

—No es buen momento Minako-sensei.

El Alfa dejó su computadora portátil en cama, mientras con su teléfono trataba de entrar a una página para comprar boletos de avión; Había tratado de investigar sobre el paradero de Michele Crispino, donde viva exactamente.

Había acudido de ayuda con su maestra de ballet, obligándose a decirle todo el asunto, siendo ahora la única que sabía de lo que pasó entre él y el italiano.

Entre tanta vuelta que daba el de cabellos azabaches mientras esperaba a que cargara la página, hizo en la mujer alfa un disgusto y desesperación, lo que dio que tomara por el brazo al menor.

—No Yuuri, quiero hablar de este tema precisamente.

El más bajo retiró con levedad su brazo de la mano contraria, poniéndole atención, pero para responder.

—Escucha, debo hacer esto. —Hablo Yuuri decidido— Debí hablar con él desde el principio, y no lo hice, ahora él siente que las cosas se solucionan con el simple hecho de echar todo por la borda. Pero si lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi ayuda, entonces lo haré.

—¿Y qué harás después Yuuri? ¿Jugar a la mamá y al papá?, No puedes dejar Rusia para mudarte a Italia solo porque te sientes culpable —Reprochó Okukawa.

—Si… Si puedo hacer que venga conmi…

—¡Por supuesto que no Yuuri! —Ella se cruzó de brazos— Ni siquiera sabes si está preñado o no.

—Por lo menos puedo ir a disculparme por todo lo que pasó.

—¿Para que? ¿Crees que eso hará que mágicamente se retracte y retome su carrera deportiva? —La alfa rió con ironía— Por favor Yuuri, por más que pudo haberle afectado, él no dejaría algo que se supone que le gusta, solo porque "el niñito" tuvo sexo por primera vez.

—T-Tú no sabes si fue así…

—Por favor, incluso su hermana gemela ha dado indicios de que él era virgen.

Katsuki miró por un momento hacia el suelo, pensando bien en eso, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—Eso lo hace mucho peor, entonces por eso mismo debo hablar con él, disculparme, ¡Lo tomé sin que él lo quisiera!

—Y tú tampoco estabas consciente Yuuri, fue tu alfa quien actuó por ti, es natural, así es como a unos les gusta aparearse.

—Pero ninguno de los dos quisimos esto… —Yuuri se pasó las manos por el cabello— Minako… No quiero dejarlo solo, no me sentiría bien, tampoco me parece que hagamos que aquella vez no pasó…

—Él quizás ya lo hizo. —La castaña se sentó en la cama, a un lado de la computadora— Quizás lo que él quiere es eso mismo Yuuri, olvidarlo. Por lo mismo que fue algo de una sola noche, la gente suele hacer eso, no veo porque Crispino no haría lo mismo.

Yuuri rodó sus ojos— Minako, lo siento… Pero no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados.

La alfa frunció el ceño— ¿Entonces si estarás con él? Si Crispino resulta estar preñado, ¿Estarás con él? ¿Tú también te retirarás? ¿Qué hay de Víctor? ¿Por lo menos sabe que te cogiste a otro omega…?

—¡N-No lo sé!, ¡¿Si?! —Yuuri explotó, moviendo sus manos con exaltación— No sé qué haré! ¡No sé si dejaré de patinar! ¡Y no sé s-si Víctor me odiará luego de que sepa que po-podría ser padre con otro omega!

Sus lágrimas inundaron sus ojos marrones, por pesar, arrugaba un poco la prenda que tenía puesta, expresando la angustia y el temor que todo aquello lo había llevado.

Minako suspiró profundo, se puso de pie y se dirigió al alfa menor, tocando ambos hombros, los apretó un poco para tener la atención del más bajo.

—Sé que piensas en lo que sería mejor para ese Omega, pero… —Hizo una mueca exasperada— Escucha, dudo mucho que él no te haya notado luego de que tuvieron su… Encuentro, y a pesar de eso, se mantuvo alejado de ti lo más que pudo. Por lo mismo de que fue algo que él no buscaba, lo más racional para él es tratar de olvidarlo.

No lo culpaba, Yuuri también trato de hacerlo, no fue algo que quería, a pesar de que en un principio había tratado de solucionarlo, no fue mucho lo que tuvo que hacer para simplemente convertirlo en un recuerdo de mal gusto.

Pero, por más que quizás el omega quería hacer de la vista gorda, no quitaba la pequeña posibilidad del embarazo.

—Yo… Yo de verdad quiero responsabilizarme…

Minako mordió su labio, sabiendo que en la cabeza del menor seguía el pensamiento del posible bebé.

—Mira Yuuri, aquí si te seré sincera lo mejor posible. —Los llevó a ambos a la cama, tomando la computadora para cerrarla y dejarla en la mesita de noche— Si en caso de que ese omega hubiera salido preñado, creo que tú hubieras sido el último a quien hubiera acudido.

Yuuri estremeció, juntando ambas manos entre sí— Pe-Pero lo ayudaría, trataría de hacerle ver que quiero remediar todo...

—Y de verdad, es muy lindo de tu parte considerar eso… Pero... —Se encogió de hombros— Creo que si realmente Crispino quisiera tu ayuda, lo hubiera pedido en primer lugar. —Soltó aquellas, su semblante se tornó severo de poco a poco— Y si no requiere de ti para mantenerse, ¿Para qué ir a desperdiciar tu presencia?

—Pero… Pero el bebé… —Yuuri trataba de controlar sus lágrimas— Yo… Sería su padre...

—Hay probabilidades que en algún momento quiera saber de ti, quién lo sabe. —Sinceró— Pero por ahora, ese posible bebé estaría legalmente en cuidado de él, por ser su madre y tutor. El omega tiene más derecho con respecto a la potestad del cachorro, así que… Si Michele decide que no haya contacto alguno entre tú y su hijo, no podrás hacer nada, y basándonos a nuestras teorías de lo que ahora piensa de ti… —Acarició nuevamente su hombro— No creo que tengas acceso para conocer a tu cachorro, Yuuri.

El Alfa no llora más, aún y con todo lo que la mayor le está dando con su veredicto, sabía que no estaba equivocada. Le dolía, pero pensándolo mejor, las cosas no mejorarían si se dejaba llevar por impulso e iba a Italia para comprobar un embarazo que quizás y el omega no quería que él fuera partícipe, sólo levantaría el riesgo de que algún paparazzi lo tomé de imprevisto y que se revelara sospecha alguna.

Miró a Minako, más tranquilo, y con una expresión más calmada que antes, sin embargo, ella sabía que Yuuri seguía incómodo.

—¿Aún así, quieres intentarlo?

Luego de unos largos segundos, el alfa se negó.

No sería fácil olvidar todo ese asunto, y menos cuando la gemela del mismo Omega también entrenaba en la misma pista que él, sin embargo, correría el riesgo de ello.

La culpa seguiría, pero Yuuri creía que eso sería lo mínimo que merecía, que debía de cargar por lo que resta de su vida.

********

Michele tomaba sus maletas del transportador donde estaban otras, sacando de una de ellas un pequeño peluche de cordero para entregárselo a su hija, la cual tomaba de las ropas a su madre, como le había ordenado este.

Habían llegado a Canadá; Luego de llamar a Jean Leroy para la confirmación de su plan en querer darle la sorpresa al checo con ambas presencias queridas, el americano había cumplido su parte con obsequiarles boletos de avión en destinario a su país natal, y no solo eso, también tenían boletos para entrar al estadio para la competencia, más pases de acceso a camerinos para poder ir con el checo en cuanto notará que estaban ahí.

Michele mantenía serenidad, pero no podía evitar sentir conmoción, volver a ese tipo de competencias, aún y si no fuera para participar, seguía llenándolo de nostalgia, recordar esos viejos tiempos en las que sus emociones se alborotaban cuando llegaba su momento de presentación.

Pero, sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos por su propia hija que jalaba sus ropas para tener su atención, y sin dudar, se acercó a besar su frente.

—Aún no es todo lo que veremos, pero debemos instalarnos para poder salir, además, debemos cubrirnos un poco más, no queremos que papá aún nos vea.

La niña asiente, aún tratando de percibir ese nuevo ambiente, nuevos olores, y rasgos que para ella eran desconocidos; Volvió a aferrarse a las ropas de su mamá.

Esperaron a Jean en una zona no tan visible, sabía que los paparazzis estarían por ahí para cuándo los patinadores que competirían en ese Skate llegaran, aunque por mientras, Michele tomó una gorra que cubrió su cara, también le dio una a su hija.

Cuando oyó desde lejos el fastidioso "JJ Style", levantó una mano con un pequeño cartel que decía "Estamos esperando a un idiota". Anezka no tardó en ir hacia JJ para saludarlo, siendo recibida por un abrazo por parte del alfa mayor.

—¡Suelta a mi hija! —Terminó por intervenir el omega, tomando a Anezka en sus brazos— Tus derechos de acercarte a ella están restringidos, luego de lo que le dijiste, no te convenía.

—Pero oye, hizo que te convenciera de venir, ¿no? —Jean sonreía a pesar del rechazo de la madre para tocar a la pequeña alfa— Si yo te hubiera dicho algo al respecto, no hubieras accedido.

—Si, si, como sea. —Le alzó su maleta, una indirecta de pedido de ayuda con sus cosas— Pero aún así, seguiré restringiendo los permisos para hablar con ella por teléfono.

JJ no protestó, de todas maneras haría que eso no pasara.

Ayudó al omega con sus cosas, mientras que este último cargaba a Anezka para ir directo al hotel en donde se hospedaran; Jean le había informado de todo sobre la llegada de Emil, en qué hotel estaría, y a qué horas saldrían, por lo que Michele estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso para que su alfa aún no los encontrara.

Al llegar a su sitio, Jean le indico hasta la recepcionista para que le dieran su número de habitación que también se había dignado a reservarles a ambos, y le entregó los boletos de la competencia antes de retirarse para su entrenamiento.

Estando en su habitación de hotel, Michele decidió tomar un baño rápido y también dárselo a su hija.

—Debo admitir que el señor JJ sirvió de mucho. —El omega sonrió, mientras vestía a Anezka— Listo, ¿Puedes ponerte tus zapatos sola?

La menor asiente, e hizo lo indicado, pero luego de hacer dicha acción, miró a su alrededor para buscar algo importante para ella.

—Mamá…

—¿Que pasa? —Volteo a ver a su hija en medio de su vestida con su suéter.

—Mi… Mi cordero… —La niña se puso de pie en la cama, yendo hacia su pequeña mochila para buscar— M-Mi cordero no está…

—Espera, déjame buscar por aquí —Michele comenzó a buscar en sus maletas, pero nada, busco por debajo de la cama, y tampoco hubo rastro.

—Mi cordero… —Los ojitos violáceos se cristalizaron poco a poco, y un puchero lastimero aparecía— Quiero mi cordero…

—Tra-Tranquila cielo… No llores… —Tomó las manos de su bebé— Lo vamos a encontrar, ¿si? Debe estar en alguna parte del hotel… Eh, ¿Lo tenías cuando llegamos, verdad?

Anezka asintió entre pequeños sollozos, tratando de limpiar sus ojos lagrimosos.

Mickey salió de la habitación junto a su hija, tratando de ver por los pasillos algún rastro de aquel peluche, pero no encontraba nada. Tomando el ascensor, también miró si se encontraba ahí.

Llegaron nuevamente hasta la recepción, y decidió en preguntarle a la mujer encargada, pero mientras el omega hablaba con esta, la niña trato de buscar entre la zona, no fue hasta que lo encontró, precisamente... en manos de otra persona.

—¡Mi cordero! —La niña no dudó en correr hacia aquel hombre que sostenía su peluche, sin embargo, este salía del lugar por lo que trato de acelerar su paso.

—¿Ane? —Michele se asustó al no ver a su hija consigo, pero pudo captarla salir del hotel— ¡Anezka! 

La pequeña alfa corrió lo más que pudo, tardó casi en una cuadra alcanzar al hombre, de no ser porque este se detuvo.

—¡E-Ese es mi cordero!

—¿Pe-Pero que…? —El chico alfa miró hacia abajo, y descubrió que se trataba de una niña— Oh, eh… ¿Esto es tuyo?

Anezka asintió dando un pequeño gesto como si quisiera fruncir el ceño, sujetando con firmeza el juguete.

El chico de anteojos decidió en acceder, dejándole el peluche a la pequeña, mirando como lo aferraba a ella.

—Realmente te salvaste, la verdad es que pensaba dárselo a uno de los niños que conozco.

Burló, pero la pequeña alfa abrazo más el cordero, pensando que eso fuera verdad, dio una expresión que casi decía "ni siquiera lo sueñes".

A pesar de que está trataba de asustarlo, el alfa lo miró como un gesto bastante adorable.

—Eh, es muy importante para ti, ¿Verdad?

La alfa volvió a asentir, pero… Decidió hablar— Me lo regaló mi papá.

—Oh, entonces es muy apreciable. —El mayor se puso a la altura de la niña, regalándole una sonrisa— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

Dudó por unos segundos, pero algo en la mirada del alfa de anteojos le daba cierta pizca de… Confianza, 

—Anezka… —Abrazó más a su cordero— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Que bonito nombre —El chico sonrió más ante lo segura que ahora estaba la niña— Yo me llamo Yuuri…

—¡Anezka! 

Una voz conocida para ambos se presentó; La menor volteo a ver qué se trataba de su progenitor.

—¡Mamá! —Corrió hacia el omega, siendo recibido por un abrazo, a pesar de que este se encontraba bastante abrumado.

—¡Anezka Nekola, no vuelvas a alejarte de esa manera! ¿Escuchaste? 

La niña solo asintió, abrazándolo en modo de disculpa, para su corta edad, podía percibir el olor preocupante que transmitía su madre, y sabía que era por ella.

—Perdón mami —Alejó su rostro para mirarlo— Pero ve, mi cordero apareció —Señaló al alfa detrás suyo— El señor Yuuri lo encontró…

—¿Se-Señor Yuu…?

—Oh, hola… —El alfa se puso de pie, saludando con una mano a ambos— Eh, el muñeco lo encontré en la recepción, e iba a dejarlo en la sección de objetos perdidos, pero mi pareja estaba por llegar, así que lo olvidé por completo...

El castaño solo alcanzó a asentir; quedó estático, no sabiendo qué decir al volver a ver a aquel alfa que había hecho todo de su mundo un mar de angustia, pero también unas sensaciones inexplicables sobre lo que pasó después de su retirada.

—Está… Está bien, mh… —Michele se mantuvo cargando a su hija, tratando de retroceder— Yo creo que debemos regre…

—¡E-Espera!

El omega estremeció, evitando el contacto que el alfa le quería dar a su brazo como impedimento de que se fuera.

Yuuri mordió su labio, haciendo un gesto de disculpa. 

—Sólo… Sólo quería saludarte, Michele.

El mencionado alzaba una ceja, pero sus nervios siguen en sus instintos, apretando inconscientemente a su hija hacia su pecho.

Por parte del de anteojos, sintió un pequeño escalofrío, oír a la pequeña llamar al omega "mamá", además de apostar por la sensación que le dejó aquella al verla con detenimiento, solo dejaba en claro una cosa por sus pensamientos.

—Yo… Yo estoy bien. —Se atrevió a contestar Crispino, deshaciendo el apretón cuando su hija se removió entre sus brazos.

—¿Conoces a este señor mami?

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ahora teniendo en cuenta de quién era esa niña, su perspectiva había cambiado de inmediato.

—Él… Él es Yuuri —Recordó el mismo omega— Yuuri Katsuki, y… Lo conocí en mi trabajo...

La niña se puso pensativa, y lentamente sus ojos se abrían más, mostrando un brillo en sus ojitos violetas.

—¿U-Usted patina?

El alfa no pudo evitar sentir conmoción al ver la expresión emocionada de la pequeña. Rápidamente asentía en lo que se acercaba, lentamente, tratando de no asustar al omega.

—Si, eh… Yo soy patinador. —Miró a la menor con una sonrisa compasiva— ¿Te gusta el patinaje?

Anezka asiente con efusividad— Mis papás son patinadores, bueno… Mami ya no patina, pero papá sigue haciéndolo, ¿Usted conoce a mi papá también?

Yuuri sintió un pequeño desgarre en su corazón, aunque también aumentaba más curiosidad por quien había tomado el lugar… Que a él le correspondía.

Y luego recordó el como el Omega llamó a la niña en un principio.

—Eh, puede ser… —Tragó saliva— ¿Quien… Quien es tu padre? —Se arriesgó a preguntar.

—Emil Nekola, ¡Y es el mejor patinador del mundo! —Anezka extendió sus brazos con emoción.

Michele no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia ante las palabras de su hija. 

En cambio Yuuri solo pudo acallar un sonido lastimero. 

—Oh, entonces… Entonces sí lo conozco. 

Crispino trataba de no fruncir su ceja, no quería dar un ambiente incómodo para su hija, pero no podía evitar sentirse hastiado, y un poco temeroso de que aquel alfa dijera algo indebido.

Por suerte, no escucho nada más que alabos.

—¿Sabes? Tu padre es alguien bien bondadoso, un buen competidor, en eso tienes razón —Katsuki se encogió de hombros— Y seguro también es un gran padre, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Papi es bueno, me quiere, y también quiere a mami, y ambos lo queremos mucho…

—Oh Anezka, no digas cosas de más —Regañó sin esfuerzo, sonrojándose por las palabras, pero solo recibió una risita traviesa de la menor.

Yuuri soltó una risa con cariño— Entiendo —Rascó su mejilla— Entonces, se puede decir que son una familia feliz, ¿No es así?

Michele soltó un gruñido sin querer, apostando a lo que quería llegar el nipón.

—Katsuki, no creo que tengas derecho a…

—Si lo somos. —Respondió la nena, sin duda, y con la misma sonrisa emotiva que antes— Papi, mami y yo somos felices juntos, por eso vinimos a ver a papi, porque creo que él sería más feliz si nos ve apoyándolo desde muy cerca, así como él nos alegra todos los días.

No era algo que dudaba, Yuuri sabía del enamoramiento que aquel alfa checo sentía hacia el omega, y reconocía la gran personalidad que tenía, lo creía capaz de dar todo por aquellos que amaba.

Le dolía, pero siéndose sincero, saber ahora que Emil había tomado el papel que él no se atrevió a pelear, lo llenaba de serenidad, la culpa reducía un poco al saber que al fin de cuentas, aquella pequeña familia no estuvo sola.

—Esa es una buena idea Anezka. —Felicitó el nipón— Yo… Honestamente creo que eso funcionará, y verás que tú papá estará muy agradecido por eso.

—¿De verdad lo cree? —Le brindo una sonrisa inocente, algo que hizo que Yuuri sintiera ese afecto— Mami, te dije que estuvo bien en hacerle caso al señor JJ.

Michele no hizo más que asentir, sonreírle a su hija, y luego en darle un semblante tranquilo al alfa, sintiéndose de igual forma.

—Si cariño…

Yuuri correspondió la mirada al italiano, tratando de articular algunas palabras correctas para comentar.

¿Sería buena idea? Iba a tomar el riesgo.

—Michele… Sobre hace años…

El omega terminó en alertarse, volviendo a apretar su agarre con su hija, mientras desviaba su mirada.

—No creo que debamos hablar de eso…

—Solo… Solo escúchame, por favor. —Respondió, mirándolo suplicante.

Michele notó su expresión; miró de reojo a Anezka, la cual solo mostraba curiosidad por lo que el señor Yuuri quería hablar con su mami.

Suspiró pesado, asintiendo levemente en acceso a su pedido, no le quedó de otra más que hacerlo, no quería levantar más dudas a su hija.

—Quiero… Pedirte disculpas —Yuuri se inclinó, en signo de sus palabras; Michele sabía de eso— Hubo… Pequeñas circunstancias que pasaron entre ambos, y realmente me he sentido apenado y culpable de eso, sé que puede que ahora ya no signifique nada, pero… —El alfa trató de reprimir sus emociones, tampoco quería asustar a la pequeña— pero aún así, quería darte mi muestra de arrepentimiento, de… De…

—Yuuri —El italiano lo detuvo— Solo… Enderezate, por favor.

El alfa tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, mirando con curiosidad al Omega, pero también con una mezcla de cierta pesadumbre, a como había dicho.

Con eso, más el olor de tristeza que emitió el nipón, Michele pudo verificar que todo lo que decía fue de todo corazón. Pero más por tener compasión, también había desistido a las palabras del alfa, para que su hija no hiciera preguntas después sobre aquella… Extraña conversación.

—Primero que nada, estás en lo cierto de que ahora todo lo que pasó… entre nosotros ya no importa más para mí —Se sinceró— pero aún así, acepto tus disculpas.

Katsuki asintió en entendimiento, permaneciendo ahora más calmado, y logrando de que sus expresiones no fuesen sospechosas.

Michele bajó su mirada, recobrando impulso de sus palabras— Y en segundo lugar… —Dio un leve apretón a sus labios para detener la sonrisa que quería salir— Al fin de cuentas, las cosas para mí mejoraron, teniendo algo mucho mejor que antes.

El Alfa pudo captar la mirada tenue del castaño, en señalamiento a la niña en sus brazos, a lo que no tardó mucho en entenderlo.

Soltó un resoplido, acompañado de una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Yo creo que ahora lo que importa es seguir con lo que el destino nos dejó —Mickey alzaba una ceja— yo tengo a mi familia, y… Seguro no tardarás en formar la tuya con Nikiforov, ¿O me equivoco?

El japonés no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mención de su omega, tratando de decir algo en su defensa cómica.

Pero, como si fuese por arte de magia, el ruso mencionado llega a la zona, saliendo de su taxi, y con gran alegría, se abalanza hacia el nipón.

—¡Yuuri~! —El Omega de cabellos platinados da un gran apretón en el abrazo— Uh, pensé que podrías ser considerado y regalarme algo, tuve que venir hasta aquí solo.

— Lo… Lo siento Víctor —El alfa miró de reojo a los otros dos— Por favor…

—¿Huh? —Víctor notó la presencia, e hizo que soltara a su prometido y se acercara— No puedo creerlo… ¿Michele Crispino? ¡Que sorpresa verte!

Antes de que pudiese contestar, la mano del italiano se vio sujetada forzosamente por el ruso, en modo de saludo.

—Increíble, de verdad que te ves mejor que la última vez, a pesar de que sigues teniendo la misma cara arrugada.

—Víctor por favor, controlate.

—¡Oh! ¿Y que tenemos aquí? —El omega se inclinó un poco para mirar a la pequeña alfa— ¿N-No me digas que es…?

—Si, eh… Es mi hija. —Michele trató de no expresar un gesto incómodo.

—¡Que lindura! 

Quiso acariciar, pero la niña ocultó su rostro sobre el cuello de su madre, aferrándose más a él.

—Ooww —El ruso entristeció un poco— Al menos alcance a ver sus ojos, ¡Son iguales a los tuyos, Mickey!

—Por favor… No me llames "Mickey".

El omega platinado se lo tomó con gracia— ¿Y… Quien es su padre? 

Una tensión paso por el ambiente, a pesar de que Víctor no pudo percibirlo, y espero la respuesta con paciencia.

—Es… Es Emil Nekola.

Michele dirigió su mirada hacia el nipón, el cual noto que se había acercado para tomar al ruso de su cintura, siendo él quien respondió a la pregunta de su pareja.

—Oh, ¿Es de Emil? —Nikiforov mostró asombro sincero— Que raro, no tiene rasgo alguno de él…

Michele volvió a sentirse inquieto y nervioso, pero nuevamente la voz de Yuuri fue quien lo salvó.

—Qui-Quizás es porque sacó más genes de la familia Crispino, cariño. —El asiático miró cómplice al italiano— ¿No es así, Michele?

—Eh… S-Si, si… Nuestros genes son algo intensos —El Omega castaño soltó una risa entrecortada, y poco a poco iba alejándose— Bueno, creo que debemos irnos… Prometí llevar a mi hija de paseo…

—¡Oh por supuesto! Seguro que es su primera vez en Canadá —Yuuri interpuso a la oportunidad de que su novio hablara— Bien Víctor, mejor los dejamos, debemos ir a encontrarnos con Yurio…

—Bien, entonces… Supongo que nos veríamos luego… —Michele comenzó a retroceder— Oh, y… Felicidades por su compromiso —Sonrió levemente— Les deseo lo mejor…

Yuuri tomó la mano de su Omega, regalándole una mirada agradecida al castaño.

—También a ti, con Emil y… Su hija.

Michele terminó de despedirse de ambos, girándose para dar regreso al hotel— Sujeta bien a tu cordero,  _ tesoro. _

Pero antes de que la pareja desviará su atención, la pequeña Anezka alzó una de sus diminutas manos, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

—¡Hasta luego señor Yuuri!

Los ojos marrones tornaron un brillo que reflejaba una pequeña alegría, correspondiendo a esa mirada encantadora que sabía que la niña solo le dedicaba a él.

Michele sonrió en cuanto su hija terminó, acomodándose más en sus brazos, mientras apretaba a su juguete que ahora aseguraría que no se perdiera más.

Regresaron al hotel, en donde en el transcurso del camino, Michele permanecía ese pequeño sentimiento sosegado, que le permitía por fin seguir su vida ahora, completamente en paz, dando fin en los pequeños tormentos del pasado.

….

—Esa niña si que fue muy tímida —Opinó Víctor, picando la mejilla de su alfa— Me recordó a cierta personita~

—Victor, Q-Qué cosas dices —Calló el canturreo de su prometido.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras caminaban por la ciudad, tomados de la mano, y disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno.

Sin embargo, Yuuri en el fondo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella niña que, si bien sabía, ahora estaba de una mejor manera, a lado de su madre, y de aquel alfa que estaba seguro que hizo de todo para merecer su rol en esa pequeña familia.

—Además, ¿No viste su sonrisa? —Miró a su pareja rusa— Se parece mucho a la de Emil.

***********

El checo había acabado su programa corto, permaneciendo unos segundos en su pose final en lo que la gente aplaudía a su acto.

Siéndose honesto, había decaído, su entrenador había sido un tanto más estricto que anteriores temporadas, al haberse convertido alrededor de uno de los 10 mejores patinadores de su generación, lo hizo tener entre sus hombros el deber de esforzarse más que nunca.

Sin embargo, con eso se llevó los pequeño sacrificios, de disminuir sus actividades en familia.

Sabía que Michele lo entendía, y con eso, tenía en cuenta que su Omega también haría que su pequeña niña también entendiera el arduo el trabajo que tenía, y por eso la gran falta de su ausencia dentro de lo que cabía.

Pero, por eso mismo, es que no debía dejar caer sus ánimos, porque sabía que su pareja e hija los miraban, por más que él mismo no lo comprobara ni los viera, lo sabía, y no quería ser una decepción para Anezka ni para Mickey, debía ser un campeón; por él, por ellos.

Se enderezó, agradeciendo la atención de la audiencia, recibiendo todos los regalos que le lanzaban, entre flores, peluches, hasta pequeñas cajas de chocolates.

Había recogido algunas rosas, o eso estaba por hacer, antes de notar un peluche en particular…

—¿Es acaso este…? 

Se acercó a dicho juguete, tomándolo entre sus manos, y pudo notar que era el mismo cordero que le había regalado a su hija, cuando cumplió su primer año, notando una pequeña mancha irreconocible, de la papilla que antes ella comía.

Levantó la mirada hacia la multitud, buscando con desesperación una prueba, de que no estaba enloqueciendo, y al no ver rastro alguno, sus esperanzas se habían reducido.

Pero entonces, un grito le indicó.

—¡Papá!

Emil giró rápidamente hacia las gradas, donde se encontraban, ahí estaban. 

—No… No puede ser… 

Eran Anezka, su preciosa Anezka, y por supuesto… Su amado omega,  _ su _ Mickey.

Jean sujetaba desde sus hombros a la menor, que agitaba ambas manitas en señal de que su padre la notara.

Emil no pudo, sus ojos se volvieron borrosos ante las lágrimas, que trato de no soltar, así que decidió deslizarse hasta la salida de la pista, olvidándose por completo de los protectores de las cuchillas de sus patines, fue hacia las personas que más amaba.

—¡Papi! —Anezka se había bajado de los hombros del canadiense, yendo rápidamente hacia su padre, siendo nuevamente recibida por un abrazo, pero está vez, uno con más entusiasmo.

—¡Hola pequeña princesa! —La abrazó, con todo el cariño que solo a ella podía tenerle. Le beso su mejilla, ahora sí, no evitando que sus lágrimas salieran— No sabes el gran gusto que me da verte… 

Michele llegó detrás, esperando su "turno" a tener al checo en brazos.

—Pe-Pero…. No entiendo… —Emil corto con el abrazo con lentitud, tomando la manita de su hija, mientras que con la otra seguía teniendo el muñeco— ¿Co-Como? Es decir… Estás aquí, digo… ¿No te importa?

Estaba feliz, demasiado, pero no podía evitar su preocupación, se supone que su Omega había decidido mantenerse oculto, o eso seguía pensando.

Michele negó— Hay que agradecerle a Anezka, ella realmente me convenció.

—¡El JJ Style también estuvo involucrado en este plan! —Gritó JJ, pero luego fue jalado por Yuri Plisetsky, exigiendo su atención.

Michele rodó sus ojos, y Emil rió junto a la menor.

—Pero… ¿E-Está bien? Es decir, querías evitar que se generarán malos rumores, preguntas excesivas y…

Sus pequeñas protestas fueron calladas por los labios suaves de su pareja, haciendo que Anezka se cubriera su carita con ambas manos.

Emil se dejó llevar, un poco, pues Mickey había medido el tiempo, y se separaron. Se miraron fijamente, mientras que el italiano le sonreía con ternura y seguridad.

—No te preocupes —Acarició su mejilla sonrosada— Me di cuenta que… No debía de avergonzarme de lo que ahora tengo, porque tú y Anezka son las personas por las que sigo de pie, mis dos grandes amores —El italiano también comenzó a derramar lágrimas— y… Quiero que la gente también sepa que este checo idiota tiene una familia, un omega y una hermosa hija que lo quieren y lo apoyan, estén donde estén.

Emil rió al oír su referencia. Volvió a unir sus labios con los de su omega, pero volvió a ser en poco tiempo gracias a que su hijo jalaba sus ropas para llamar la atención de ambos mayores.

—Papi, ¿Te gustó la sorpresa que te dimos? 

El alfa cargó a la menor, alzandola por los aires, riendo cuando ella también lo hacía.

—Es el mejor regalo que he recibido. —Besó la mejilla de su pequeña— Papá está muy feliz.

La niña sonrió, abrazando a su padre con puro amor y cariño, mientras eso, el mismo acercaba a su omega para el abrazo familiar, antes de tener que ir hacia el Kiss&Cry para verificar su puntaje.

Fue esperado que los camarógrafos y reporteros invadieran el espacio de estos luego de la competencia de ese día, Michele trato de ser lo más cordial posible y moderado a su información, mientras Emil al contestar a las preguntas, también trataba de que los flashes y las cámaras no asustaran mucho a su bebé. 

Entre ambos hicieron oficial su relación, y paternidad; a pesar de la abrumadora experiencia, Michele se sintió más seguro que nunca, y Emil más que feliz, por la oportunidad al tener el honor de presentar ante los demás a la familia Nekola-Crispino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos curiosos, e importantes por sí tuvieron algunas dudas:
> 
> —Al tratarse de un omegaverse, las competencias fueron en base a su jerarquía. Por ejemplo, en vez de patinaje artístico "femenil y masculino", aquí es más bien dicho ahora patinaje artístico de "alfas, betas y omegas", y por eso se vuelve como un tipo competencia mixta, solo toman en cuenta la casta para estar en la mismas; Ende ahí el porqué Sara compitió contra Yuuri, Beka, y otros más al tratarse de una alfa también.
> 
> —El nombre de Anezka significa "cordero de dios" (no soy religiosa, solo el nombre me gustó ajjsjs), así que por eso el peluche de Ane es exactamente ese animal, como una pequeña referencia a su nombre~
> 
> —Para los que se confundieron de que pensaron que el papá de Ane era uno del equipo ruso, no significa que estaba dando directamente que se trataba de un ruso en sí, así que cómo podrán leer en esta segunda parte, Yuuri es el verdadero padre, pero este mismo se fue a San Petersburgo a entrenar por Víctor, así que por eso daba pequeñas pistas de que era parte de los pupilos de Yakov, pero pues al final no era un ruso XD
> 
> —Quise recalcar el hecho de que Anezka es muy tímida al conocer personas, tanto por el hecho de que es un rasgo que inconscientemente heredó de Yuuri, como para dar a entender que cuando lo conoció a él, no fue difícil para ella tomar confianza con este mismo, por lo mismo de que... Se trataba de su propio padre biológico, aunque ella no se dio cuenta.
> 
> ………
> 
> ¡Bien! Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que haya sido de todo su agrado esta historia
> 
> Si, puede que esta parte sea más larga que la anterior, pero creo que lo hice por una buena causa(?), Así pude darles la pequeña "sorpresa", la pequeña partecita candente entre Emil y Mickey, que a principios no pensé en ponerla, pero al final decidí de que me parecería muy hermoso y emotivo poner la escena donde Emil marca a Michele con su consentimiento. Iba a ser corto, pero la inspiración salió de más xd
> 
> Necesitaba poner a alguien que también supiera lo que pasó con Yuuri y Mickey para la recriminada que le da al mismo Katsuki, primero opte por Yuko, pero siendo sincera, creo que ella hubiera alentado a Yuuri a qué se hiciera responsable, así que deje a Minako, la cual tampoco quedé tan convencida, pero por un lado también creo que ella sería más dura en respecto a eso (de todas maneras pondré advertencia de OOC por si no les parece a algunos, cofcof(?)
> 
> Bueno, creo que sería todo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, sé que muchos esperaban más, y quizás no esté del todo detallado, principalmente pensaba en hacerlo un long-fic, así que hubiera quedado más dramático (?), Pero al final lo hice OS… Que pasó a Two-shot, por el simple hecho de que no quería que quedara en una idea más que seguro no escribirá jamás (?)
> 
> Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. 
> 
> Esperen actualización de mi otro fic, trataré de no tardarme, ¡Las cosas se ponen más emocionantes!
> 
> Bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, hasta aquí quedó la primera parte de esta pequeñita historia. 
> 
> Quiero decir que había terminado el 2019 con unas ganas de escribir un Mpreg de mis bebés, en Fanfiction y Wattpad abundaban muchos de ese género con alguas ships de YOI, incluso las más inusuales, pero solo una EmiMike, y eso me motivó a qué ellos necesitaban más historias con bebés en su vida >:^
> 
> Aunque, como pudieron notar, la pequeña no es del todo un bebé EmiMike, y debo admitir que me inspire un poco a una serie que se basaba a lo mismo de un embarazo no planeado, hija de diferente padre, etc, etc. 
> 
> Quizás haga otra historia con Mpreg, esta vez con la hija verdadera de Emil(?) But por el momento dejo esto
> 
> ¿Se esperaban quién era el padre? Di una pequeña pista en la parte de Sara y Michele; Los omegas son Georgi, Yuri y Victor, Mila es una beta, dejando a Yuuri como el único alfa del "grupito" de amigos, espero que no tengan conflictos de ver a un Yuuri dominante.
> 
> No tardaré de traer la siguiente y última parte, lo único que puedo decir, es que veremos lo que pasó después de lo ocurrido entre Yuuri y Michele, desde el punto de vista del nipón.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios y kudos c:


End file.
